


The Dark Room

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone's Obscurus - Freeform, Credence Loses Control, Crying, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Graves knew Credence, Grindelwald Doesn't Get Caught, Hitting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Original Percival Graves, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Sensory Deprivation, Separation Anxiety, Slave Credence, Slave Percival, Stockholm Syndrome, This isn't totally cannon compliant, Violence, dark themes, hurt credence barebone, read the tags, this is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: This fic is NOT nice.After the events of the Obsucurus, Grindelwald still hasn't tired of playing his roll as Percival Graves. in fact, he finds it rather enjoyable, especially coming home to his little entertainers.(aka Gellert never gets caught by MUCASA and has both Graves and Credence in his grasp.)





	1. A Present

There’s a heavy feeling in the room, dense and unsettling. Grindelwald stokes the side of Graves’ face, like someone might a cat. He’s reclined on the couch lazily, feet kicked up on the side table. Graves doesn’t move away from the touch, because as much as he wants to recoil, the punishment isn’t worth it. Gellert seemed to be in a decent mood, too, and Percival had no intentions of ruining that.

Gellert sighs and looks down at Graves, who he’d maneuvered to lean against his chest, sitting on the couch besides him. “You know, Percy,” he sighs, looking thoughtful. “I worry about you.”

Graves refrains from scoffing. Gellert beats him senseless if he so much as looks at him wrong, leaves him locked in dark rooms for hours to days at a time. Gellert is living in his house, in his skin, but he’s clearly worried for Graves, of course.

“You sit here all alone when I’m not here,” he says, stroking along Graves’ cheek again like he often does. Graves’ facial hair has gotten messy and uncomfortable but Gellert doesn’t let him do anything normally, not even shave. “Doesn’t it get lonely?”

It does get lonely, but Graves would rather be alone than with Grindelwald. Graves stays silent, staring at the far wall. 

“You would enjoy a friend, wouldn’t you pet?”

Grave’s bites down hard, clamping his mouth shut. He hates when he calls him that.

“Wouldn’t you?” He asks again, gripping Graves’ chin tightly.

“Yes,” Graves grits out, jerking his head away. 

“I thought so,” he says with a heavy sigh and Graves gets a sinking feeling in his chest. “Luckily, I’m a very caring person, you know Percival.”

“What…”

Gellert stands up then, and Graves sits up straight, watching worriedly. Almost everything Gellert gives him is wrong or has some awful twist. This already tastes bad. “Well, I’ll show you.” he aparates before Graves can stutter another word and he’s alone again. His own house feels strange, too big and empty. 

He waits on edge for several minutes. He thinks about making himself some tea. He’s allowed to do those kinds of things when Gellert is gone, usually, but there’s an anxious warning feeling in his stomach that stops him. Apparently his intuition was right, because Gellert is back just moments after he shakes the thought from his head. 

“Tada,” he hums, shoving a boy forward, who stumbles, hunching in on himself more. Grindelwald grins and chuckles, watching like it’s some animal that might do a trick for him.

It takes Graves a moment to realize he knows the boy and then he feels like he really might be sick. “Credence.” 

The boy looks at him with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights, but stays silent. He’s even skinnier than he was before, eyes sunken in and dark. His hair is messy, matted and tangled. He’s hunched in like it might physically pain him to stand up straight. 

“See? Perfect match,” Gellert grins, placing a hand on the back of Credence’s neck, who stiffens instantly, eyes dropping to the floor. “I think he’s missed you.”

Graves growls in this throat before he can stop himself, eyes fixed angrily on Gellerts face. He thought Credence was dead, everyone thought he had been destroyed with his Obscurus, Grindelwald had told him he had died.

Gellerts face falls and he looks instantly annoyed, fingers tightening on the back of Credence’s neck until he gasps, making a noise similar to a wounded animal. “Is that really any way to thank me, Percy?”

Percival wants to kill him, he wants to snap his neck. He would, if his magic wasn’t caged away, he would hurt him until he begged. Graves just glares, fingers itching to pry Grindelwalds fingers away from the back of the boy’s neck. He remembers the way the boy used to arch into his touch when they would meet in allys or around the corner. He supposes that Grindelwald did that with him too, once he took his place. He ruined that too. He hates seeing he cringe away, now.

Gellert grips harder, nails digging into his pale skin and Credence shrieks, trying to move closer to lessen the pressure. “Thank you, t-thank you,” Credence gasps, writhing. He’s like a puppet, trained perfectly, too.

“See? Someone is thankful. He didn’t like that dark room much.”

Graves feels nauseous thinking about where Credence might have been this whole time. “Thank you,” Graves forces out, though he doesn’t sound at all sincere. it seems to be enough though, because he lets go of Credence, who instantly clasps both hands over the back of his neck, shaking all over. 

“That’s better,” Gellert shrugs, sighing. “Well, it’s getting late, I’m tired.” he summons up a cup of tea for himself and looks at Graves with a disappointed little glare. “Come on now, you know the drill. It’s up to you to show Credence here.”

Graves glares, crossing the room until he was standing infront of Credence. “Come on, Credence, bed time,” he said evenly, eyes glaring back at Grindelwald the whole time, who just looked amused.

“He might need a push, he can be quite difficult,” Gellert says but Credence is already stepping forward and looks back at Gellert with wide, terrified eyes when he says that. “Here, i’ll help out, hm?”

“I’ve got it,” Graves says, sticking his hand out to take Credence’s wrist. Graves just wants to take the boy back to the back room and then they’ll at least be alone. Graves hates the room he’s forced to stay in. it’s been changed by magic, sometimes Gellert makes it pitch black, sometimes Graves can’t hear anything once the door is closed and he can hear his own heart thumping. It’s maddening, but anywhere but here would be fine right now.

“I insist,” Gellert says and grabs Credence around his chest and up under his arms. “Really.”

Credence whimpers and struggles weakly, though it seems to be more out of instinct than an actual attempt to escape. He waves a hand at Graves, ushering him to move so he starts forward to the room as Gellert drags the boy behind. 

Credence is crying weakly by time they’re half way there and Graves only glances back for a second but Gellert has started dragging him by a single arm that’s already littered with bruises and it’s swollen up awfully in welts. Credence is trying keep up but Grindelwald is pushing him back and tripping him up, making it difficult. 

“There we go,” he says once they’ve arrived at the room and Graves opens up the door. “Told you he was a bit much to handle.” he lets go of Credence and pats him on the pat.

Credence is sniffling and shaking like he was left in cold, tears sticking to his cheeks. He looks awful, eyes cast down and his skin blotchy. 

“Right,” graves says softly. “Thanks.

“Much better,” Gellert grins widely. “Goodnight lovelies.” he doesn’t wait for a response or look back, he just leaves them standing there.

Graves ushers Credence inside quickly and shuts the door. There’s a dim light tonight even despite there being no windows or a real light fixture, and he can still hear, there appears to be no punishment or torment tonight and Graves sags, relief flooding him. Credence is still standing where he was placed, shoulders brought up. He looks tiny, Graves thinks. 

“Credence?” Graves asks. The boy looks at him, weary. “Are you alright?” stupid question, of course he isn’t. Credence doesn’t answer at all though, not even a nod or shake of his head.   
Graves crosses the room and sits down, back up against the wall. “You wanna sit?” Graves asks and he wonders if Credence knows he’s the real him, that he won’t hurt him. Credence doesn’t answer again but he takes tiny, shuffling steps forward until he’s next to him and then he crumples down on the floor, instantly bringing his legs up to his chest. “There you go,” Graves coaxes and all at once Credence falls apart, little shaking sobs tearing out of his throat. 

Graves sighs and leans his head back. He’s never been good at comforting, now he has someone right beside him who really needs it. “Shh, Credence,” he says softly but Credence keeps crying, shaking as he presses his face into his knees. “Credence, look at me.”

Credence peers at him, not unballing himself any. 

“There you go,” Graves says and Credence doesn’t glow at the reassurance like he used to. “You’re gonna be okay. You’re here with me now, right?”

Credence sniffles, eyes puffy and red, tears still trailing down the dips in his cheeks. He nods after a minute, eyes looking over Graves tiredly, like he’s deciding if he can risk to trust him. Graves doesn’t suppose he has much else to lose, though.

“Okay, breathe,” Graves continues, and after a while and some coaxing, Credence calms down a bit. He stops crying, but his breathing is still as shaky as his body. Graves counts it as a win, though. “There, isn’t that better?” he asks and again, Credence says nothing. He’s only heard him speak once since arriving and it was a panicked plea to Gellert. Credence slowly starts untucking his body from the tight little ball he made himself into. 

Before Graves could do much else but sit there and attempt to say things that might make him feel slightly better, Credence slumped down and curled up besides him, resting his head in Graves’ lap like a cat. Graves’ throat felt tight and he frowns down at him. He deserves better than this, and it fills him with anger. 

He reaches out and carefully strokes Credences hair back, trying to gently work some tangles out. The boy snuggles up to it instantly, eyes fluttering. He’s sure he’s exhausted. Grindelwald has that effect on people, it seems. 

Credence falls asleep like that, kind of awkwardly folded up, face pressed against Graves’ leg. Graves leaves him of course, lets him sleep well for what might be the first time in a while. He lays there restlessly for what feels like hours, not daring to budge and risk disturbing Credence. So he waits for exhaustion to take him over and then he’ll sleep.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some manipulative Grindelwald, some non-con coming up in chapters soon so please read with caution!

Graves wakes up with a jolt when the door slams open, hitting the wall behind it. Grindelwald is standing in the doorway wearing Graves’ robes, grinning ear to ear. It makes Graves feel sick. Credence scrambles to sit up straight, moving back until there’s nowhere else for him to go, cornered against the wall.

“Morning,” Gellert hums, stepping into the room. Neither Credence or Graves answers, they just watch him welcome himself into the room. “Sleep well? Good.”

Graves retrains from rolling his eyes. He finds himself doing that a lot around Grindelwald.

“Well, you know, my itinerary is looking a little stuffed today,” Gellert says and already Graves can tell that this entire game they’ve been playing has changed. He changed the game when he brought Credence into the picture and now Graves doesn’t know what to expect. Before he had gotten used to being bored and doomed to live his most simplistic life, but he should have known that Gellert would get tired of a perfectly good pawn going unused. The most he had ever had Graves do was perch besides him on the couch, let himself be coddled in an uncomfortable manner. “I need to unwind.”

Graves stares back at him, Credence won't even look up from the ground, which seems to be his permanent state of being when Grindelwald is around.

“Well? Who’s gonna help?”

“Help with what?” Graves asks cautiously. Someone is going to end up tangled in whatever web he’s spun, and he would prefer it not be Credence. Still, he wants to know what exactly he’s trying to initiate.

Grindelwald chuckles. “Don’t you wanna help out, Percy? I’m working your job after all, you know how stressful it can get.”

Graves has a thick skin, one he’s proudly built over years, he has to in order to work the job he did, but Grindelwald has a knack for getting right under it. “You know I don’t.”

“You know, I liked it better when you were quiet and scared, you weren’t such a pain in my ass then.”

Graves glares. He’s hardly hurt him in his time here, he’s threatened it, but he’s never done anything and Graves often refuses him. This won’t be any different. Where Credence is terrified, Graves is challenging him. He seems to have no problem manhandling Credence around like a play thing, but Credence was already so ready to obey and avoid hurt that Grindelwald probably adores the way he can do anything with him. 

“Okay, fine, come here Credence,” he snaps, pointing down at his feet like he expects him to crawl to him like a dog. Credence flinches the moment his name is said and he straightens up a little. “Maybe Credence can show you how to actually behave? I’m getting bored with you, Graves,” he sighs, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I’m tired of your attitude, tired of you being so misbehaving.”

Credence stands on trembling legs and walks over to Gellert without looking up, standing infront of him expectantly. Graves wants to pull him back and shake him. Can’t he see nothing is happening to him for disobeying? Credence could do the same, but he’s willingly following his words. 

“See? He knows the drill, and I think you’ll earn quick enough too,” Gellert says, ruffling Credence’s hair in a way that would be endearing if it had come from anyone else.

“I’m not your pet,” Graves half laughs, half growls.

“No? You sure live like one,” he says, grinning. “I keep you fed, let you live in my house, you eat my food…”

“It’s my house!”

Credence cowers and Graves almost regrets yelling. Gellert is watching him, completely unamused. “Really, now,” he sighs, exasperated. “You’re being pathetic.” 

Credence looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his lips pressed tightly together. 

“Fine, Credence and I are going to have breakfast,” he says with a shrug. “We’ll come back for you after and maybe then, you’ll cooperate.”

Credence’s whole face lights up at the mention of food and he looks for a moment at Grindelwald like a savior, instead of their capturer. It makes Graves want to strangle the man. He ignores the gnawing pang in his stomach, wanting desperately to eat. If this is how he wants to pay, like Percivals basic human rights are Grindelwalds to take a way, he’ll play. He won’t get Percival to obey him, though.

“Fine.”

“Okay, suit yourself Percy, sweetie,” He chuckles and his accent comes through heavy on every syllable. He takes Credence’s hand then, unreasonably delicate, unlike anything he did last night, and leads him out of the room. Credence only glances back for a second and he looks regrettably, sorry, even, but Graves can’t be angry with the boy for a moment. He doesn’t know who to trust now, he’s following what and who he can to survive and get the attention and care he so desperately craves.

Once the door shuts, the room is pitch black. There’s no light shining anywhere, there’s no sound but his own breathing. He feels like his eyes are closed, no matter where he looks or how much he blinks, nothing changes and his ears are just as alert with nothing to hear. His fingers fidget at his sides anxiously as he tries to ignore the sudden lack of stimulation. Time passes torturously and his brain starts to spin, nowhere go and nothing to see or hear.


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter update every day so far? who am I?  
>  Manipulative Grindelwald and some non sexual non-con touching, etc.

He leads Credence from the room, kicking the door shut behind them. Grindelwald looks at Credence then, who would be at least his height if he was standing up straight. “See, this is much nicer than being in there, isn’t it?” Grindelwald asks with a smile. 

Credence nods wearily. In the months he’s spent with Grindelwald, he was locked up in a room, cold and alone while Gridewald was who knew where. He would bring him food and water but Credence never left the room and he never treated him like anything but a minor inconvenience. Credence was starving, he was filthy and he was terrified, whenever he’d speak, Grindelwald would yell at him, threaten to beat him. When he had finally brought him out of the room, just a few days ago he had started asking him favors, simple things like to go make him tea, run him a bath, that kind of thing. Credence had done so eagerly, anything to keep him out of that room and on Grindelwald’s good side. 

Grindelwald leads him into a big kitchen, well kept and dark colors like he would expect. The rest of the house that he had seen on the way there was much the same, hardwood floors in a deep reddish wood, grey and deep blue walls, bookcases along every wall. It’s somewhere Credence would have liked to live, he thinks.

“Go ahead, take a seat,” he says, and a chair pulls itself out for Credence. He takes a seat without question and folds his hands in his lap. He’s starving, his stomach protesting how long he’s gone without a proper meal, not the leftover scraps Gellert had been giving him. He can’t tell what he’s thinking but Grindewald’s eyes follow Credence’s every move, a little smile playing his lips. “So, Credence, what would you like to eat?”

Credence looks at Grindelwald like he’s waiting for a joke or some scheme underneath his words. He laughs and looks at him expectantly. “I- anything is fine,” he murmurs. He can’t help thinking about Mr. Graves, the real one (that’s all so confusing, really) still locked in that room. He’ll be so hungry.

“Really?” he asks and he sounds almost disappointed. “You can have anything you want, Credence.”

“Pancakes?” Credence asks hesitantly and Grindelwald claps his hands together, so loud that Credence flinches back.

“Perfect, pancakes it is, sweet thing,” he says, though he sounds almost void of emotion as he says it. “You see, Credence, things are gonna be like this from now on. It’s so simple so long as you just cooperate, then you can have breakfast with me, whatever you want, everyday.”

Credence isn’t sure he’s following so he stays quiet, giving a tiny nod as he watches Grindelwald mix together the pancakes with little wisps of magic. 

“See, look at it like this,” he says, pouring the batter into a hot pan. It sizzles slightly and Credence’s mouth waters at the smell. “You were good and you came over when I told you, right?”

Credence nods again.

“Speak.”

“Yes,” Credence amends quicky, voice pitching. 

“Good, right,” he grins. “Percy there has a mouth on him, doesn’t do a thing I ask him to, so he’s going to sit in there and just, think. No food, no time out here, just that room, and that’s no fun, is it?”

Credence speaks up this time, fidgeting in his seat. “No.”

“So, from now on, you just have to behave, help me out with whatever I might need, and you can earn things.”

He nods, watching him finish breakfast. He can’t help but think that sounds rather like something set up for a rowdy child, but it’s simple enough, Credence can do this easily. “Okay,” Credence agrees meekly, because he wants him to talk, so he will. He’s good.

“Perfect, see isn't this nicer than being impossible like lil Percy?” he asks as he sets a plate of pancakes down infront of Credence, already drowned in butter and syrup, fresh berries sprinkles on top. He doesn’t think anything has ever looked so delicious. He nods in agreement and starts eating, he hardly even notices that Grindelwald doesn’t sit or eat, he just watches.

“Think of it like a trading system, right?”

“Mhm,” Credence agrees, still eating eagerly. It tastes amazing, fluffy and sweet on his tongue. He thinks he would do anything to eat like this everyday. 

“Good.”

He let Credence finish his breakfast in peace, even letting him lick the syrup from his fingers and drink a tall glass of juice. Once he was finished, Grindelwald whisked the dishes away pulled Credence chair out. Credence stands and gives a tiny smile. He isn’t anything like he was before, he’s not hurting him. Maybe he hadn’t been behaving before?

Grindelwald straightens up and looks at Credence with a tight little smile. “How about a bath?”

“Really?” Credence asks. The idea of a nice, clean bath sounds delightful and he suddenly wants nothing more.

“Sure. I think a bath sounds nice,” he hums and Credence nods. “Okay, come on then.” he leads Credence to the bathroom like he had the kitchen, a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him just slightly. Inside is all white tile and soft blue walls, it stands out from the rest of the house in a nice, subtle way. There’s a single, fluffy towel hanging from a hook and a razor by the sink. It looks so domestic, Credence can picture Graves in the morning, half asleep, in the same robe that Grindelwald is wearing now, shaving before work, taking a hot shower. Credence finds himself smiling to himself. 

“Alright, get undressed,” he says simply and Credence goes still, feels his face heat up. He hadn’t thought Grindelwald would be in the room while Credence bathed. “Well?”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t what? You don’t want to get undressed around me? Please, don’t be ridiculous, Credence.”

Credence still hesitates. He thinks Ma was the only one that ever saw him naked before, and he would like to keep it that way. Something feels sinful in undressing infront of this man, something about this makes him hyper aware of every scar on his body and how thin he is. Surely he’ll notice. 

“Credence, undress.”

Credence looks down, fingers suddenly not working like they should. “Okay, I just-”

“I don’t care, I don’t want excuses, just undress,” He sighs with some bitterness, filling the bath.

Credence fumbles anxiously with the buttons of his shirt and slacks until he finally has them done. He slips his shirt off first, slowly, until it drops to the floor in a little pile. The air feels cold against his skin, which is painfully pale in the bright light overhead. He can count each rib clearly when he looks in the mirror over the sink, accompanied by thin lines of pink, puffy skin where scars from a belt have taken permanent residency on his skin. Grindelwald isn’t even looking his direction so he takes off his shoes and socks too, watching the water level steadily rise in the bath, little wisps of steam spiraling up. 

“Come on, off with your pants before the water gets cold,” Gellert says, snapping his fingers at him. Credence looks away and slowly slides them off, face flushing hot all over. “Good, there you go.”

Credence can’t get himself to look up, he knows Grindelwald is looking though, he can feel his eyes on his skin. It makes him feel dirty, he wants to sink into the tub and hide, but Grindelwald is between him and the bath. 

“Bathtime? You’re getting cold,” he comments, which is true, as hot as Credence’s face feels, there are goosebumps all up his arms and legs. 

Credence nods mutely in response, glancing up just briefly. Grindelwald smiles at him, catching his eyes the moment he looks up. Credence nearly chokes, feels his face and chest all go hot and red when Grindelwald is suddenly stripping off his robe, letting it fall carelessly aside. He’s naked underneath, and Credence is suddenly very aware of how small the space between them is.

“What are you doing?” Credence squeaks out and Grindelwald grins at him like a cheshire and Credence wants to shrink away.

“Taking a bath?”

Credence frowns. “I don’t… I thought?”

“What? You thought you could hog all the hot water?” Gellert scoffs, folding his arms over his chest. “Credence, trading system, right? I let you have such a nice breakfast and now you won’t let me enjoy a nice bath too?”

Credence bites down on his bottom lip, he wants to hide himself, he just wants to disappear. He’s right though, in a sense, right? He owes him.

“Okay,” Credence agrees softly, voice coming out less steady than he had hoped.

“That’s a good boy,” Gellert praises softly and Credence tries not to glow at the praise, still feeling overly self conscious and alert. He steps over the edge of the tub and gets into the water, not bothering to hide a thing, though Credence doesn’t think he would hide as much if he looked anything like Gellert. “Well?”

Credence swallows thickly and steps into the tub once Gellert is settled in, legs spread wide to either end of the tub. He ends up having to sit between Grindelwalds thighs, though Credence keeps his legs pulled tightly together against his chest. 

“See? That’s nice, isn’t it?” Grindelwald asks with a grin, splashing a bit of water over his own chest. “You must’ve felt so icky, no showers or anything for a while now.”

Credence nods, it does feel good, the water is so nice and warm that he can feel his muscles relaxing. It smells vaguely of roses, too. “Yeah, it’s nice, thank you,” Credence says softly, rolling his shoulders a few times.

“Of course,” he says, grabbing a small block of soap from the edge of the tub and starting to rub it over his chest. Credence finds himself watching. “See? I don’t ask for a lot and I give you so much in return, don’t you think schön?”

He nods in agreement again, feeling robotic. He has no idea what he just said but the way it rolled off of his tongue makes the hair on the back of Credence’s neck stand up. 

“Here, lemme wash you,” he says reaching out and running a soapy hand over the line of Credence’s collar bone. Credence sucks in a breath and shivers, wanting to move away almost instantly. The touch feels wrong and Credence doesn’t like it. “Relax.”

“I can do that,” Credence says almost hopefully and Gellert just chuckles lowly in response.

“But I want to do this, I need to unwind before work, remember? Let me do this.”

“Okay,” Credence says quietly, trying to lean back and just breathe.

Grindelwald washes him thoroughly, never dipping below the water, though. He takes his time, feels every dip of Credene’s skin until the boy is all but trembling, not sure if he should move into or away from the touch. By time they get out of the tub, Credence feels drowsy and a little sluggish as he hides himself under a big towel that Grindelwald offers him. 

“How about you get dressed and lie down on the couch, hm? I’ll deal with Percy, see if he’s gonna behave like you, alright?”

Credence nods without a second thought, watching Grindelwald whip up a clean set of clothes for Credence, laying them out on the counter. “Okay, thank you,” Credence says. He’s not treating him at all how he was last night, like two different people and suddenly Credence doesn’t feel so afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment and let me know what you think! also kudos feed my baby gecko that lives on my keyboard.


	4. Entertain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy suggestive shit but I cut this chapter here so you get the idea but can skip the next chapter if you want or need.

The door swings open and sight and sound floods over Graves just as quickly as it left. Graves looks up from where he’s still sitting on the ground and finds Grindelwald grinning at him. The next thing he notices is that Credence isn’t with him. Gellert has come alone and Graves instantly worries for the boy.

“Having fun in here without me?” Gellert asks, sounding bored already. Graves fixes him with a stern look and receives a soft chuckle. “You gonna listen now? Or should I leave you in here with your thoughts a little longer?” 

Graves stiffens up. As much as he wants to defy Gellert and his every wish, he can’t stand another minute of pure nothing. “Fine, where’s Credence?”

Gellert smiles at him with his teeth all on display, so wide it looks painful. “He’s getting dressed, so long as he listened.”

Graves feels a little queasy wondering why Credence is getting dressed in the first place. He stands up even though his legs feel like jelly and his muscles ache horribly all the way to his bones. “Right,” He says like he understands at all. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted you to behave,” Gellert says with a sigh like it really expects better. “I wanted to relax and have breakfast, but you didn’t listen and instead you had to sit in here all alone while Credence and I had nice food and a nice bath.”

Graves glares and pretends like neither of those things sound so wonderfully appealing. He hasn’t had a decent meal in ages and he can hardly remember the last time he was allowed to actually bathe. “So what do you want now?”

“Lucky for you,” Gellert starts, cracking each knuckle slowly. “I waited for you, saved the best for last. Couldn’t unwind fully without you there, honestly.”

Graves swallows down the bitter taste of bile that rises up in his throat when Gellert talks. Everything he says suggests something disturbing or makes an awful picture form in his head that makes Graves feel sick. “Okay.” he agrees.

“Good, that’s much better. Maybe you’ll even get breakfast next time, hm Percy?”

Graves just bites his tongue and follows behind Grindelwald until he’s out of the room, taking a deep breath in. The door shuts behind them and the knob dissolves into the wall. Graves fights back the full body shiver that tries to overtake him.

“Credence,” Gellert calls out sweetly as he wanders towards the living room. His name sounds filthy coming from his mouth and it makes Graves feel queasy. There isn’t a response, which worries Graves until he’s practically ready to bite his nails, but it doesn’t seem to bother Grindelwald at all. They round the corner and Gellert hums, grinning again. “There you are.”

Credence sits up straight on the couch when they come into the room and takes a long look at Graves before peeling his eyes away.

“Those clothes look so nice on you,” Gellert purrs, nodding in approval as he walks to stand infront of the couch, eyeing Credence closely. “Very nice.”

Graves can see Credence blush as he mutters his thanks, his gaze dropping to his lap. It makes Graves angry to see him react like that to Grindelwalds empty words like that. Percival would tell him sweet things, true things that he meant, if he could. 

“So, like I said before, I have just so much to do and I could really use a nice way to relax.”

Credence gives a tiny, unsure nod and Graves squints at him, waiting for the punchline that still hasn’t come. 

“Come here, Graves, sit,” Gellert says sharply, snapping his finger at the couch cushion besides Credence.

Graves sits down begrudgingly. He’s out of the room for a while, and that works for him. At least he’s with Credence now, at least he knows what’s happening. 

“You really get all protective over him don’t you?” Gellert sneered like he was reading Graves’ mind. Graves didn’t answer. “Well, good! You two just have the cutest little bond, and I’m not one to tear that apart, I prefer to accentuate these things.”

Graves shakes his head a little as he tries to grasp what the hell Gellert is going on about, watching Credence grow noticeably more anxious and uncomfortable. 

“So, I’ll just rest here,” Gellert says with a content sigh and sits down in the chair directly across from the sofa, folding his hands in his lap. “And watch you two.”

“Watch us do what?” Graves snaps. This is ridiculous.

Gellert grins and gestures at them. “Go on, touch, kiss, entertain.”


	5. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! SLIGHT NON-CON

Graves practically chokes. “Excuse you?”

Gellert snorts indignantly and shrugs. “Why not, Percy? Thought you’d wanna be the one, make it special for the little flower over here?”

Credence is red all over, hands shaking at his sides so hard he looks like he’s freezing to death. He looks at Graves with wide eyes and Percival can’t read into his expression but he knows he’s terrified. Graves is just disgusted. 

“Go to hell,” he spits back and Gellert’s not smiling at them anymore. 

“Sorry?” He says with a chuckle, though his expression shows he’s anything but amused. 

“Go to hell, Grindelwald. You twisted little fuck.”

Credence makes a noise in his throat like an anxious animal but Graves keeps his focus directly on Grindelwald. Grindelwald returns the look easily, almost smugly as he sits in his seat.

“Would you really prefer it be me?” he asks, grinning when Graves’ face goes white. “That’s fine too, he’s a pretty little thing.”

Credence is staring down now, eyes still wide like a startled animal. Graves can hear his breathing becoming shallow and quick.

“Don’t touch him,” Graves snaps when Grindelwald starts to stand up from his seat, hand extended for Credence.

“Then you will,” Gellert says, and he makes it fact, no room for it to be phrased as anything else.

“No one is touching him,” Graves shouts, bewildered. He feels a twist in his gut, the familiar sinch of guilt in his chest that makes it feel like he can’t breathe. He can’t possibly mean this. Grindelwald is sick and twisted in every way a classic villain is, he plays his role almost perfectly with little grey area, but Graves can’t imagine that he would truly make them go through with this. He’s waiting on the edge of his seat with his heart thundering in his chest, palms growing sweaty as he waits for Gellert to crumble and laugh, explaining the foul joke. 

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong,” Gellert says, sighing. “Someone is, and that someone is you. You really don’t learn love, not at all.”

“I won’t.”

“Then I will and you’ll go back into the room,” Gellert explains in frustration, his voice making Credence flinch. “Get it yet?”

Graves understand too well though, and he can’t pick, there is no right answer, no easy solution. He’s faced a list longer than the length of the city in hard decisions before. He’s decided peoples loss of jos, loss of life, twice before, but somehow this is more than Graves can mentally handle. There isn’t a way he can do or say anything that Grindelwald expects of him. 

“No,” Graves grits out, but he knows he can deny as much as he wants for as long as he’s allowed and it won’t change anything. 

Gellert laughs, clearly exasperated. “Um, yes.” he licks his lips and looks at Credence for a long moment. “Alright, go on Credence, sweetie. You’re good, aren’t you?”

Credence looks at him, his hair hanging in his face. He doesn’t tilt his head up, just looks with weary eyes. 

“Right?”

Credence nods hesitantly and Grindelwald gives him a proud little grin that makes Graves’ nearly gag.

“Good, good,” Gellert says like he’s speaking to a child, his voice full of fake concern and understanding. “So why don’t you just climb onto his lap there, okay?”

Graves’ mouth hangs open in response like a fish out of water, frozen in place. Luckily, at first Credence doesn’t budge, stares at Gellert with unsure eyes. 

“Go on, don’t be shy Haustier,” he purrs, his voice much more controlled and sweet with Credence. Grindelwald knows how to play them both so well by now, it’s more than a little worrying. 

Graves almost spits a remark at him because neither of them are going to listen, but then Credence moves. His movement is stiff and trembling, scared and unsure as he moves towards Graves, crawling awkwardly over to him across the couch. He wants to tell Credence to stop but he can’t get himself make Credence feel worse about something they can’t get out of. It’s no easier for Credence than it is Graves, the boy is just braver.

Grindelwald starts clapping, grinning widely looking madly pleased. It makes Graves feel anger bubble up inside him. “Good boy, there you are. Credence, so much better behaved than Percy, aren’t you?”

Credence stays silent with his eyes cast down as he climbs onto Graves’ lap, legs spread to straddle his hips. Graves’ body is stiff and he can’t look at Credence either, instead he focuses angry over the boys shoulder.

“Oh, Percy, calm down, it’s not like you haven’t thought about this before,” Gellert says, rolling his eyes and propping his chin up on his hand. “Like both of you haven’t.”

Credence recoils at the words like he’s been struck. The relationship he and Credence had before Gellert had interfered had been something unique and unspoken. They both craved one another's touch, they’d kissed each others skin delicately before, and Graves had thought about Credence under him, so sweet, but christ, never like this. Not this way.

“Shut up,” Graves hisses.

“Get on with the show then.”

Neither of them move, Graves out of stubborness and he’s sure Credence out of fear and unsurity. 

“Touch,” Gellert spits and Credence’s hand goes to Graves’ shoulder. “That’s a step.”

Graves grits his teeth so hard they grind together horribly. He puts a stiff hand on Credence’s hip, which is jutting out under his slacks, skinny as ever. Credence doesn’t tense anymore or flinch at least, which is something, he guesses. Graves ends up rubbing tiny circles into his hip, which is the most comforting thing he can think to do under the circumstances. They continue they’re frozen stance like that with Graves’ fingers working gently over Credence’s covered skin until Credence yelps. At some point Gellert stood and is holding a fistful of Credence’s hair tight in his hand. 

“This isn’t very entertaining, lovelies,” Grindelwald hums, tightening his fingers until Credence’s head is bent back at an awful angle, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Jesus, let him go,” Graves growls and Gellert chuckles before realising Credence, who’s hands fly to grasp at the back of his head, his breathing shaking as a few tears dribble down his cheeks.

“Then impress.”

Graves sucks in a breath and holds it until his vision darkens around the edges and then he catches the corner of Credence’s mouth in a kiss. Credence tenses all over and Graves wants to die before this is over, he’ll never want to live after this, he’ll never sleep again. Graves tries to just, kiss him, even though it’s awkward and awful and Credence doesn’t know what to do, so he does very little, but Gellert sits down again.

“Much better,” he says quietly and Graves squeezes his eyes shut as they kiss.

After a few minutes, Credence attempts to mimic his actions a little, less tense from before and when Graves opens his eyes, Credence’s cheeks are slightly flushed, lips kissed pink. Graves gives a small encouraging hum and nod and Credences actually smiles a little into the kiss. 

They continue to kiss for almost ten minutes, taking tiny breaths in between until they’re both panting softly. Graves gently cups the back of Credence’s head and Gellert chuckles behind them. They continue just like that for a while before Grindelwald claps his hands together loudly and Graves’ and Credence’s heads nearly crack together as they separate. 

“Good. that’s enough for today. Percival, you can either eat or bathe,” he says like it's simple business. Graves is still trying to wrap his head around everything, the strange little trance he’d managed to put himself in, so suddenly broken.

After everything today, he isn’t sure he can stomach food, even as hungry as he was earlier. “Uh, bath, I guess,” he says, his voice coming out unsure. Credence scrambles off of his lap and balls himself up on the couch again. “What about Credence?”

“Credence got his present earlier, now he can go back to the room,” Grindelwald says and Credence looks up quickly, alarmed. Graves is sure he’s terrified to be in that room alone, hopefully he was good enough that Gellert won't take his senses away. “I assume you don’t need any assistance getting bathed.”

Graves grimaces. “No.”

“Good, then go. You have ten minutes,” he says simply. “Come on Credence, back to the room.”


	6. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day kinda mood. Its just a short filler, but here you go. if you skipped the last chapter this should summarize it enough!

Credence buries his head between his knees and squeezes his eyes shut tight enough little sparks and swirls dance around his vision. He’s not sure how long it’s been since Grindelwald left him in the room, but it feels like it’s been much longer than ten minutes. 

He had been so embarrassed and scared but Credence liked it. He likes Graves and the way he strokes his cheek, how he speaks so gently, and he didn’t dislike the way it felt to have his lips touching his own. He’s filthy and wrong for it and Grindelwald had made the whole thing feel worse, his heart had beaten so fast. He wasn’t sure how he really felt about it all. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel.

Graves had refused for a long time, much braver than Credence as he stood up to Grindelwald, but Graves also was the one who started the kiss. Maybe it was in fear or maybe not, Credence didn’t know at all, so he sat there with his stomach feeling sick and his head throbbing.

When the door opens up again, Credence glances up and watches Mr. Graves enter sluggishly. His face is clean shaved and his hair is slightly damp still from his shower. He looks much better, he thinks.

“Hello, Credence,” Graves says softly as he sits down besides him, though there’s a lot of space between them this time. 

“Hello,” Credence responds softly, worrying his lip between his teeth. 

“Credence,” Graves starts and has to pause, taking a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, I dont- I never-”

“Mr. Graves?” Credence asks, cocking his head to the side.

Graves rubs his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “I’m so sorry, there isn’t an excuse, I can’t make it better, but I- I am sorry.”

“For what?” Credence asks quietly, scooting a little closer. Graves hadn’t hurt him, Graves had protected him and listened to Grindelwald just like he had.

Graves looks at him with alarm and grabs Credence’s shoulders almost too tightly. “What I did to you, I can’t ever forgive that. Against your will- without your consent like that.”

“Kissing?” Credence asks in a small voice, looking up at Graves from where he’s towering over him a little, propped up on his knees. 

Graves stammers a little and sighs. “Yes.”

“It’s okay,” Credence says softly. “Really.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Graves says, shaking his head. “That- people don’t just make you do that, Credence.”

Credence shrugs a little and looks down. “I know, but- I’m glad it was you.”

Graves sighs and almost looks a bit relieved. He lets go of Credence’s shoulders and leans back on his heels.

“He told us to, and we, we had to, right?”

“I mean, yes,” Graves says, shaking his head. “I didn’t want him to hurt you, I didn’t know what the hell he’d do.”

“So it’s okay,” Credence says and as they talk, the churning in his stomach settles. 

“Okay,” Graves sighs and he sags, leaning back against the wall. “I’m still, so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Credence stresses, scooting closer until he can rest his head against Graves’ shoulder. “It was only you, and I got breakfast and a bath.”

“This is fucked.”

Credence wrinkles his nose at his language but doesn’t say anything. “But so long as we listen to him it’ll be okay, right?”

Graves sighs heavily and nods. “Yeah, that’s the idea but that’s why this is so wrong. He’s just, he’s using us, controlling us, and there isn’t anything we can do about it.”

Credence tries not to think that it sounds better than what he had before.


	7. sinning alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw contents and non-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days! I had writers block and I've been packing to move!

Credence sleeps heavily against Graves that night, his body sprawled out over the top of him with Graves’ arm over Credence’s thin body. Graves hardly sleeps all night, but he’s glad to see Credence out like a light, and he doesn’t mind smoothing his hair back and rubbing little circles into his skin when he gets restless. The night stretches on forever, though, and Graves starts to wonder what time it is and if Grindelwald is going to come at all today.

It isn’t long after Graves has calmed him from another nightmare that Grindelwald busts into the room, grinning widely. “Cute,” he coos and Graves glares, letting Credence burrow closer, still mostly asleep. “Get him up.”

“Christ, let him sleep,” Graves says, sighing heavily. Credence is still, somehow, fast asleep and he likely hasn’t slept this well in ages. 

“I said get him up, he’s slept enough,” Gellert says sharply. 

Graves sighs and shakes his head, gently rubbing Credence’s shoulder, even though he hardly stirs. 

“Jesus, I said wake him up,” he snaps and crosses the room before Graves can react and slaps Credence across the cheek. It’s solid, and it echos in the small space, along with Credence’s startled and pained gasp as he bolts up, grabbing at his face. 

There are tears brimming his eyes and he looks down quickly, still holding his cheek. Graves holds his breath and shuts his eyes so he doesn’t strangle Gellert. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Grindelwald purrs. “Sorry for the mean little wake up call, but Percy is still being difficult. He just won’t learn the other way, but you’ll teach him fast, right?”

Credence nods silently, though Graves is fairly sure he has no idea what he’s agreeing to. 

“You wanna have some breakfast, pet?”

Credence nods again, still rubbing his skin, which has turned bright pink under his hand. 

“Good. get up then, hm?”

Credence gets up quickly, his legs wobbling under him. It makes Graves want to steady him, but he refrains from moving. 

Gellert gives a pleased smile at Credence, whose head is still ducked. “gib mir einen Kuss,” Grindelwald hums, the words thick on his tongue and Credence looks up at him, clearly confused. Gellert taps his lips with a smile and Credence shrinks a little.

“Don’t you fucking dare, just give him something to eat,’ Graves says, appalled and Credence looks down again.

“You couldn't wake him up, Percy, so you don’t get to eat. Again. Credence here has been a very good pet, richtig?” he says and Credence makes no attempt to answer, which seems fine. “So a little kiss will do fine, Credence.”

Credence nods again and Graves’ insides turn themselves inside out as Credence stands on his tiptoes and presses a shy, gentle kiss to Grindelwalds lips. Before he can pull away, he places a hand firmly on the small of the boys back, pulling him closer as he makes the quick press of lips more disturbing and deep, flicking his tongue across Credence’s lips. Graves can tell from where he’s sitting on the floor how uncomfortable he is, his hands balled up in fists at his sides. Graves prays to god that isn’t what Credence looked like yesterday. 

Gellert pulls back finally, licking his lips. “Good little thing,” he praises and Credence looks down again, which seems to be his go-to now. “You’ll be very good at that soon, won’t you?”

Graves nearly vomits.

“Now, breakfast, lovely?” he asks sweetly like he hadn’t just kissed and pressed his tongue to the entrance of Credence’s mouth until the boy was shaking. 

“Yes, please,” he murmurs and he leads the boy out with a hand on the back of his head so he can’t look back.

When the door shuts, there’s still sound, so Graves relaxes a little, but there’s still an uneasiness that comes with knowing Credence is out there with Grindelwald and there isn’t anything he can do from in here. He doesn't even know what’s happening. He slumps back down again and tries to will himself back to sleep. Being awake and worrying won’t do any good, anyways, and he’s tired. He shuts his eyes and just breathes steadily, tries to think about anything but this and ends up not thinking about anything, instead. He drifts, but he can’t seem to really fall asleep. He tosses and turns and his brain keeps trying to sneak back to Credence, because he’s worried sick. 

He finally ends up rolling onto his side and pulling one of the bunched up blankets to his chest. It’s oddly calming, for whatever reason, but he doesn’t think about it too much and just lets himself fall asleep. Finally. 

His dreams are odd and cloudy. Mostly he hears his kettle, his bathwater running, sees himself having a nice, lazy morning in his own house. It’s strange to watch himself but he misses it all dearly. When he’s pulled from watching himself, he finds himself on the couch, much like yesterday. It is yesterday, though, and Credence is on his lap again, sitting so perfectly, like a little puzzle piece. There’s a wonderful weight from his hips, resting on Graves’ lap. He keeps moving, rubbing against him in all the ways he should hate, that he should stop but it feels good. Credence’s skin is silky smooth under his touch and he keeps pressing gentle little kisses everywhere. He presses some to his lips, some to his neck, his collar bone. It makes Graves’ whole body feel warm, wonderful and buzzing. Credence is moaning against him, so softly he almost doesn’t hear it. He’s hard in his pants, pressing himself up against Graves, rocking his hips. It’s making Graves drool, driving him crazy at how sweet and how delicious he looks and feels. Graves can feel himself getting hard too, under Credence’s weight. 

Credence whispers against Graves’ ear, says how much he needs him to touch him, and it makes Graves ache for it. Credence feels feather light but he also feels like a weight over him, holding him down and driving him crazy. He wants to have Credence sit in his lap like this all the time, he wants to feel him squirm, wants to hear him beg. Christ, it’s enough to make him come. 

Credence, whose skin is shimmery, like things often, oddly are in his dreams, leans in close and whispers sweetly, “please Mr. Graves, I wanna eat. Make it good.”

Graves jolts awake feeling sick all over again. His skin is clammy and pale, his head swimming. He can’t shake the sound of Credence’s voice or the idea that he would- that they were- for Grindelwald. The worst part, easily, is how when he tries to sit up, his cock is hard in his pants, achingly so. 

“Fuck,’ Graves groans and lets his head fall back, smacking against the hard floor. He thinks he’s worse than Grindelwald, in a way. He just dreamt about Credence rubbing up against him, begging, and now he’s unbearably turned on. Credence, who’s so sweet and defenseless and in need of love. He’s disgusting. He tries to just will it away, he doesn’t feel good anymore, but he’s still hard and leaking in his pants, his skin hot all over. 

He’s sure he’s going straight to hell, if he wasn’t already. He shuts his eyes and sucks in a breath as he undoes his buttons and slips his hand in his pants. His hips cant up the second he’s rubbing over his cock, his head already wet with precum. He tries to keep his head blank but every stroke he thinks of Credence. He thinks of what it would feel like to have the boy ride him, have those pretty pink lips stretch over his cock. He comes in his hand in record time, and he’s left feeling even worse, wiping his hand off on the inside of his slacks.


	8. closed off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty calm chapter, no warnings. actually some fluff??

Credence comes back into the room well fed and oddly content. He’d been shaky before, his heart hammering in his chest, but Grindelwald had just kept reminding him it was fine, that they were just having trade offs. If that was all he had to do for a meal that good, he supposed that wasn’t so bad at all.

Grindelwald pats Credence gently on the back and he arches into it a little. “I’ll be back later, lovely, okay?” he asks and Credence nods automatically. He already can’t wait for Gellert to come back and he hasn’t even left yet. It isn’t that he particularly enjoys being around grindelwald, in fact, he dislikes it a lot, but he hates being locked up in here even more. He hates the dark and the musty smell. 

Grindelwald leaves then and closes the door with a soft click. Mr. Graves is in the same place as before, though he looks slightly paler, miserable. “Mr. Graves?” Credence asks as he walks closer, but he doesn’t look at Credence at all. He seems to avoid Credence’s eyes all together, and it makes his gut twist. “I brought you breakfast.”

Graves closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, still looking anywhere but Credence.

Credence frowns, suddenly feeling very small, standing in the large expanse of the room. He wants to stop his brain from wandering wildly, but he can’t help but think he’s upset. He isn’t sure what he’s going to do if he is. As far as he can tell, the only reason Mr. Graves would be angry was because he and Grindelwald had kissed, but he thought Graves understood? He had made out with him again just to get extra food to bring Mr. Graves. He wasn’t doing these things selfishly. 

“Mr. Graves?”

“Not now, Credence,” Graves sighed heavily. “Eat the food.”

“No, I- Mr. Graves I got this for you, I already ate,” Credence says, shaking his head. He can feel his throat constrict awfully like it always does when he’s about to cry, and he doesn’t want to cry. 

Graves shakes his head. “I’m not hungry, thank you,” he says, which is true, in a sense. Sure, he hasn’t eaten in several days, but he can’t stomach the idea of eating after everything, and especially not if it means taking it from Credence. He doesn’t deserve it, and as self pitying and pathetic as it sounds, even to himself, he can’t deny it.

“You haven’t eaten,” Credence says softly and sits down besides Graves, who visibly moves back.

“Credence,’ Graves says, and it comes out loud and harsh, which he regrets instantly. Even without looking at him, he can see Credence flinch back.

“Sorry,” Credence murmurs as he sets the plate down besides Graves. It’s just a paper plate with some eggs and bacon, a slice of quickly cooling toast. He decides to leave him alone, so he moves across the room and sits down. The only difference is he doesn’t have any blankets over here, and he doesn’t have the warmth from Graves.

Graves doesn’t touch the food, he just sits against the wall, staring down blankly. There’s almost a solid hour of silence that makes Credence anxious and fidgety. He pulls at the threads coming out of his shirt, next to one of the buttons, eventually he’s pulled enough out he has a tiny nest of white strings at his feet. He pokes at it until it’s shaped a bit, like it could hold eggs, if they were very tiny. The idea almost puts a smile on his face. 

“Credence,” Graves says again, finally, after what might as well have been hours. His voice is softer, more tired too, and Credence peers up at him with a weariness he’s never felt with Mr. Graves before. 

“Yes?” Credence asks softly, biting at his lip. It’s already raw and sore from chewing on it too much; a bad habit he can’t shake. 

“I’m sorry,” Graves says, rubbing his eyes. “Please come here?”

Credence nods and crosses the room hesitantly, plopping down besides him with such little grace, he’s sure Ma would have belted him for it.

Graves pulls him flush against his side and Credence smiles, face pinkening. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Credence murmurs, nuzzling against his side. He’s warm, much warmer than sitting against a stone wall.

Graves still can’t shake his guilt, but he tries to put it on the backburner.

“I’m sorry, too,” Credence says and Graves shakes his head.

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything.”

Credence isn’t sure he believes him but he nods anyways. He hates Graves arguing with him or being angry. “You should eat,” Credence urges again, looking at the full plate at their feet.

Graves sighs and nods as his resistance dissolves and he sighs. “Okay.” 

“Sorry, It’s cold now,” Credence says as he picks up the plate. 

“I honestly don’t care,” Graves chuckles as he nabs one of the bacon slices off of the plate, wolfing it down. “It tastes amazing.”

Credence giggles lightly, holding the plate for him as he picks from it. Graves finishes the food with surprising speed and sighs contentedly once he’s finished. “Christ, I was starving.”

“I would think so, how long has it been since you’ve eaten?” 

“Real food? Forever, I think,” Graves says, picking at the tiny bits of eggs left. Credence smiles a little.

“It’s worth it, doing what he asks,” Credence says, voice quiet.

Graves shakes his head. “I won’t.”

Credence bites on his lip again, tasting a bit of blood rise to the surface. “But I’ve gotten to eat, he said he’d buy me new clothes. He said we could get a bad.”

“Credence, he’s using us. He’s using our basic needs against us, it’s sickening. I won’t bow to him.”

“What else can we do?”

“Deny him.”

“Then he locks us up in here,” Credence says anxiously. He really would rather obey (something he’s good at by default by now) and be rewarded than punished. Grindelwald hasn’t even done anything really bad. He’s been hurting him less, and much like when he was with Me, he’s only been hurt when he missbehaved. 

“Do what you need to do until we get out of here, I’ll figure something out, but I’ll do what I can to protect you, okay?”

Credence nods, silent. He isn’t sure anyone's ever said anything like that to him before and it makes him feel actually safe. He feels like burrowing closer into him and just letting Graves hold him. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and Kudos, please! feel free to drop any suggestions for things you'd like to see if upcoming chapters.


	9. Final Warning

Things continue like clock work for what Graves estimates is around a week. Grindelwald wakes them up early as sin and asks them to do something. It’s been odd, varying things. Most of them Graves has learned are worth shutting his mouth and just doing it, even if he hates him, even if he wants desperately to defy him, he’s starving, and they’re always promised a meal with obedience. They’ve been asked to do things like clean the kitchen, which is simple enough, it’s like they’re a maid, and Grindelwald clearly enjoys the degrading factor to it, but Graves swallows his pride so he can eat. Grindelwald never seems to have a pattern to his requests, he has Credence help him pick and outfit and dress him, something Graves refuses to do, even with the punishments that follow. Credence follows every order, every request and word like he was made to, like his life depends on it. Though, that isn’t so wrong. 

They’ve been forced to make out again, just twice since the first time, and Credence is still just as awkward and unsure, striving to please and succeed as before. Graves hates it just as much as before. Graves resisted his orders easily. He hates the punishments, the deprivation from sound and sight, he hates the way Grindelwald has taken to beating him if he misbehaves (he can’t stand the sounds Credence makes as he cries and begs, watching Grindelwald beat him dizzy.) but he would rather misbehave and take the punishment than give Grindelwald that satisfaction. It works, Grindelwald just shrugs and leaves him to set his own downfall, but then he gets bored with it, he thinks. It isn’t entertaining if Graves won’t crack, if he won’t even bend, so he takes matters into his own hands and twists the knife.

Now he has Graves wrapped around his finger, and Graves hates it, he wants to rip Grindelwald apart, tear him to pieces and feel his life fade under his fingers. Now, if he misbehaves, something Credence doesn’t ever do (he’s become Grindelwalds perfect little pet, it makes Graves sick) Credence takes the punishment.

Credence has been locked up without sound or sight four times and beaten twice. Graves won’t ever misbehave again.

“Afternoon, lovelies,” Grindelwald says when he opens the door up, familiar too-bright light flooding in. Graves isn’t sure it actually is afternoon, he seems to like disorienting them a lot, but he isn’t sure. 

Credence looks at him wearily. Even though he’s his little lapcat, gets pet names and his hair brushed with Grindelwalds fingers, he’s still terrified of the man. He beats him, after all. And Credence is in some weird place between trusting him and obeying simply out of fear. Graves hates it. Graves fears him too, he would be a fool not to, but he’s more scared of himself. He’s scared of making the wrong move or saying the wrong thing and having Credence take the punishment.

“Enjoy the day to yourselves?”

Graves stares, unamused. He won’t give up all of his fight. Credence nods anxiously instantly. Graves doesn’t get angry at Credence for it, he’s glad Credence is saving his own skin. Whatever it takes. 

“Good, I thought you might,” Grindelwald hums, like he has any interest in what they want or need. “I bet you’re hungry, hm, pets?”

Graves resists the urge to vomit and looks away. Credence nods again, this time adding a soft, “yes.” to the end.

“Kiss me goodmorning and we can go eat, hm?” Gellert hums. 

Graves fixes him with a glare. He’ll absolutely not do that. 

Credence glances at Graves wearily before standing up and walking over to him, his shoulders brought up and his posture hunched in. he steps up to Grindelwald and looks at him with large, worried eyes and Grindelwald doesn’t miss a beat before he cups Credence’s chin and kisses him. It makes Graves’ blood boil as he watches. He can see how uncomfortable Credence is. His hands are balled up at his side and he’s still shrinking away even as he’s kissed. Grindelwald doesn’t seem to care if he even notices. When he pulls back he smiles happily down at him, condescending. “Good boy.”

It makes Graves sick to see the little rush of pride wash over Credence, even if it’s only for a second. 

“Percy, your turn,” he grins, tucking Credence into his side and under his arm like a child, Credence fits unsettlingly well. Credence watches Graves anxiously, eyes tired. They’re all tired. 

“Like hell,” Graves growls and Gellert laughs out loud. It echoes in the big, empty room. 

“Credence is being very good, why can’t you?”

“I’m not going to kiss you,” Graves snarls. This man is disgusting, it makes Graves’ insides feel all wrong. “I’m not your fucking pet.” He regrets his words when he sees Credence flinch and look down, like he’s guilty of the roll he’s being forced to play for his own survival. 

“It isn’t so difficult,” Gellert tsks. “You get a nice meal.”

“I’m fine with starving.”

Grindelwald snorts, grips Credence’s shoulder and tugs him closer. “Are you?”

“Fuck off,” Graves hisses, not budging.  
“Well,” Gellert says, sighing as he drums his fingers against Credence’s shoulder, over and over. “I’m not fine with you disobeying. It’s getting old, Percy. I thought I had made that clear?”

Graves glares but he isn’t sure he quite understands. Eating in the morning or whenever Grindelwald fetches them has always been more of an option, a choice. Obey or don’t eat, that simple. 

“Well, if you’re sure.”

Graves stays silent and Grindelwald shrugs, though he’s visibly against the decision Graves has made. “Fine. come on Credecence, pet, he’s made his choice.” he says and pulls Credence from the room. Credence looks back briefly like always, but this time he looks terrified and Graves can see how hard Grindelwald is digging his fingers into his shoulder as he’s lead away.


	10. Make Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see notes at the end of the chapter for specific warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, I'm back! I'm finally moved and I'm getting back into the swing of things, sorry for the wait!

The feel to the room is tense, Credence feels like he can hardly breathe as Grindelwald sits him down at the table. He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t ask what he wants to eat like he always does, he just starts cooking. Credence keeps his eyes cast down like he always would when Ma was angry with him. It’s a safer option. 

It’s completely silent between them besides the clanking of dishes as he makes food. Credence itches to ask what he did wrong but he’s sure that would be a mistake.

“There, food,” Grindelwald says as he sets it down infront of Credence with a clank, the fork sliding along the edge of the bowl. 

It seems to be oatmeal, with fresh fruit, and it smells amazing. Credence can feel saliva build in his mouth at the scent, at the almost taste. Credence doesn’t think he would receive such a gift if he’d done something wrong, so maybe he isn’t so mad after all. “Thank you, sir,” Credence says honestly as he starts eating. He doesn’t always call him sir, but it never seems to hurt when things are tense. 

“Taste good, lovely?” Grindelwald asks as he sits up on the table by Credence, the legs of the old wood creaking under the unbalanced weight. He smiles, stroking a finger under his chin as Credence takes his first bite.

“Mhm,” Credence nods vigorously, face flushing a little as Grindelwalds finger traces down over his neck. It leaves tiny tingles across his skin and it feels hot. 

Grindelwald grins, satisfied, and watches him eat, devouring bite after bite. “Good.”

Credence is scraping the bowl before too long, the taste of berries still sweet on his tongue. His stomach isn’t growling anymore and he feels pleasantly full. He plucks a blueberry from the bottom of the bowl and pops it into his mouth as Grindelwald continues to watch, something that Credence has gotten used to by now. He’s fine with anything Grindelwald wants or that he does, so long as that means Credence is in the house and not in the room from before, or locked away, unable to see or hear.

“All done?”

“Mh, thank you,” Credence says again, licking his lips. The honey drizzled on top is still on his lips, warm and sweet.

“Well, I want my pet to at least have a good meal if he’s going to have to pay for Percy’s bad behavior,” he says, smiling. 

Credence goes cold. He tenses all over in an instant, his skin prickling with fear. He feels a little nauseous, the sudden alertness twisting in his gut. “What?” he asks, looking up at Grindelwald. His voice doesn’t mask an ounce of Credences confusion or fear. 

Grindelwald smiles sadly at Credence like he might when punishing a puppy or small child. “Oh, lovely, I’m sorry but he needs to learn, doesn’t he?”

“I- but,” Credence stammers, tripping over his words. He doesn’t understand. “But I was good.” Credence all but whines, feeling his chest going tight.

Grindelwald coos and strokes Credence’s cheek. “Aw, sweetie, I know, that’s why I made you a nice breakfast and made things easy. See, it’s greedy of him to do this to you, isn’t it?”

Credence wants to argue, because he knows Graves doesn’t want to give in, but Credence thinks it would be worth it if he wasn’t hurt anymore, wouldn’t it? Graves said he was going to protect him, so why does he keep doing things that are getting Credence hurt? He doesn’t understand. It’s all confusing and it hurts Credence’s head to try and understand. “But, I was good, wasn’t I?” Credence says again uselessly. 

Grindelwald hushes him, chuckling sadly. “Yes, of course. The best süßes Haustier.”

Credence hangs his head. His hands are shaking and he can feel that tight, tight feeling in his throat and in his chest. He’s scared and he can’t even get comfort from Mr. Graves. 

“It won’t be so bad this time, sweet. Promise.”

Credence glances at him and nods even though he doesn’t really believe that. There isn’t a point in fighting, there never has been. He has to take Mr. Graves’ punishment, that doesn’t mean he needs to add his own punishment to that. 

“That’s a good boy,” he says, sliding off of the table with ease. The words make him feel achy and needy, which mingles terribly with the fear boiling in his stomach.

“You can go back to the room after I clean up, okay?” Grindelwald says and Credence nods slowly. He doesn’t understand how he’s being punished if he’s able to go right back to the room, but he keeps quiet. He won’t risk angering him with questions.

Maybe Grindelwald is going to wait, let Credence suffer through not knowing. Maybe he wants Graves to see it. That idea makes Credence twist his hands together, pale, long fingers curling and twisting to try and ease his distress.

Credence watches Grindelwald clean the kitchen, mostly with his magic. He never looks back at Credence or acknowledges that he’s there while he works, doing dishes and putting ingredients back in their rightful place. Credence waits silently.

He feels a little nauseous, maybe from eating too fast, but it makes him want to lay down, close his eyes. He keeps quiet though, to be good, and he’s watching tiredly when his eyes start to get a little blurry, and his head swims a litte. He’s so tired, he’s been sleeping less and less lately. He thinks he should really lay down, but he doesn’t say anything. Don’t say anything. He doesn’t want to make Grindelwald angry at all. 

By the time Grindelwald is finished, Credence isn’t sure his fatigue is what’s wrong, anymore. He can hardly focus, everything looks like he’s looking through a big, glass bowl. His head is aching and his legs feel wobbly and light, like they’ve been turned to jelly. He’s too warm, his clothes feel too tight. It’s making his heart start to race with worry. Maybe he’s sick? If he’s ill, he won’t be able to be as much help to Grindelwald, and then surely he’ll be punished-

“Ready?” Grindelwald asks and Credence jolts, twisting his hands together tighter still. He nods numbly a solid five or more seconds after he’s been asked the question. It’s like everything is getting all jumbled together. Why is everything just a beat off? Is he moving too slow- or maybe everything else is too fast- “Oh, what’s wrong?”

Credence rubs at his temple but it doesn’t ease the dizziness any. “I- I don’t know-there’s something wrong,” Credence murmurs, closing his eyes so the room stops tilting. It’s getting bad quickly. Credence has gotten ill lots of times before, especially in his youth, from too little to eat, not enough rest, being exposed to so many sick children at the church- but this felt different.

“Wrong?”

Credence nods. “I don’t feel good- I feel wrong,” he says softly, which sounds wrong and vague and stupid even to himself and Grindelwald chuckles.

“Aw, hush sweetie,” he coos at him, like he’s talking to a toddler. “It’s just the drugs. They’re working a bit fast, I think.”

Credence’s eyes snap open wide and he looks up at Grindelwald, mouth gaping for a moment as his brain tries to settle. The room is still tilting, he feels too tight in his own skin. “What? What drugs?” Credence asks, voice quivering. He’s quivering; all over.

“The ones in your food, kitten,” Grindelwald says, making a pouty face that is the epitome of mockery- trying to look sorry. 

Credence swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head slightly. He feels terror creeping up his spine, panic edging into his vision until it starts to black out around the edges. “Why- what is it?” Credence asks through a tight throat, his voice is pitched and he can tell he’s close to tears.

“Nothing that’ll hurt you, lovely,” He promises but Credence isn’t sure he believes him. He won’t believe him. He as no reason to. His head is already hurting, aching and throbbing behind his eyes and he hates how disoriented he already is. He doesn’t like it at all. “I wouldn’t kill you with it. Not unless it was necessary.”

Credence lets out a terrified moan and shakes his head, blinking back tears, filling his already dark, tilting vision. “No, no.”

“Now, let’s get you back to the room before you can’t even stand, that hit you hard.” he chuckles as he pulls Credence up, who stumbles, like a foal on new legs. “Go on.” he urges him with a push at the center of his back, his other hand guiding Credence and mostly keeping him upright. 

Credence is torn between shutting his eyes and keeping them wide open. When they’re closed, he can hardly keep conscious and he stumbles blindly through the house even as he’s lead. When they’re open, his head pounds awfully and everything twists and spins and he can smell sour on Grindelwalds breath, breathing icy cold down his neck.

He stumbles, trying to keep up with Grindelwald’s too fast pace. He slumps at one point, full weight dropping as he almost blacks out, nausea whirring over him. Grindelwald manages to catch him with ease as he grabs him from under his arms and heaves him up again, patting Credence on the back.

“Now, now, you’ve got to keep walking, I’m not going to carry you.”

Credence almost wishes he would.

Still, he forces himself through the house that now seems larger than ever. Shadows creep across his vision and it’s quickly becoming a physical effort to keep his eyes from going blurry and from having his legs give out. His ears are ringing and he hears Grindelwald speak to him once or twice more after he fell, but Credence can’t make out a word and he doesn’t answer, can’t even begin to form words. When Grindelwald opens up the heavy door to the room, it’s loud enough to make Credence whine out loud, flinching back. Everything is so sensitive, it makes his head spin. Too loud, too bright, too much.

Grindelwald says something again while putting a strong hand between his shoulder blades, pushing, but Credence can’t make out a single sure word. Maybe something like “be good”? He gets another nudge and Credence stumbles forwards, he gets the idea. He sees Graves move forward, though it almost looks like it’s in slow motion. Graves gently pulls Credence forward and he ends up stumbling into Graves’ chest but Graves just lets him stay there, so he grabs at his shirt to steady himself out. Grindelwald and Mr. Graves are talking, but all Credence can focus on is the rumbling from each word in Graves’ chest. When the door shuts with a bang behind him, he realizes that Grindelwald must be gone and he slumps heavy in Graves’ hold as everything spins. If Graves is speaking to him, he doesn’t make out a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: drugs, non consensual drug use


	11. Walking thin lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end of the chapter for warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who has commented and left Kudos! I'll continue this story so long as you all want it!

Credence wakes up shivering. His body is hot all over through, he can feel sweat sticking to his clothes, to his skin. his fingers feel numb and tingly and his limbs feel weighted. He squeezes his already shut eyes tighter as his head continues throbbing dully at his temple. He whines softly, even that makes him aware of how dry his mouth is. He forces himself to roll over, slow and without any grace, but his body aches all over, like he’s been crushed under a building.

“Credence?”

Credence flutters his eyes and groans at the sound of Graves’ voice, too loud for his overly sensitive ears. Why is everything so loud and piercing?

“Credence?” He says again, quieter, though the voice is closer. “Are you awake?”

“Mhmm,” Credence mumbles miserably. His throat feels raw and he tastes metal, copper like a penny. 

“Christ, you scared me,” Graves says and Credence flinches when Graves combs a hand through Credence’s hair. He hadn’t realized how close he’d moved.

Credence isn’t entirely sure what he’s referring too when he says that, he doesn’t really recall much, but when he peels his eyes open, Graves is hovering at his side. He has a black eye that looks painful, the skin still slightly swollen and a deep shade of blue and green. “What-?”

“Take it easy, here, drink,” Graves says as he helps tilt Credence’s head up and feeds him a glass of water which he takes a small sip from. The water is room temperature but it’s still refreshing, wetting his mouth and throat again until the unpleasant pinpricks of dryness are gone. “There, is that any better?”

Credence nods slowly, blinking the fog and sleep from his eyes. He still feels oddly disoriented but he really can’t pinpoint why, it’s like his brain is missing a bit. He feels like he spun too much and now he can’t catch his balance. He wonders if this is what feeling runk might be like. “I feel sick,” Credence croaks. 

“I know, you went down fast,” Graves murmurs but Credence shakes his head, trying to pull himself up. He doesn’t get it- doesn’t understand. 

“Easy,” Graves says, putting a gentle hand on Credence’s shoulder, grounding. “Take it easy, Credence.”

Credence shakes his head miserably, even though the action makes his head swim and throb. He ends up leaning into Graves more, like his body can’t take his own weight right now. Graves accepts him easily, though. He let’s Credence melt into his lap, his limbs sprawled out awkwardly and his hand resting on Graves’ thigh. His stomach is churning still, though, and even as he mimics Graves’ deep and even breathing, he feels each wave of nausea grow thicker.

“There you go,” Graves says before adding, “are you okay?”

Credence gives a full body shiver in response, a wave of sticky heat and sickness washing over him. He’s not okay, and he doesn’t remember why. “Nu-uh,” Credence manages. He wishes he could make himself smaller and smaller until he vanished altogether. 

“What is it?” Graves asks seriously as he brushes back a bit of Credence’s hair, stuck to his face with sweat. “God, you’re burning up.”

“I feel sick,” Credence says again around a painful whine, trying to bury himself deeper against Graves’ chest.

“I know, deep breathes will help.”

Credence tries to take a deep breath, a real deep and honest one, but he just feels worse, acidity rising rapidly. “Can’t-” Credence rasps, trying to warn him-

Credence hardly pushes himself away from Graves in time, toppling over their tangle of legs and onto his side with a thunk hard enough the air rushes from his lungs as he ends up spilling the contents of his stomach up, over the stone ground.

Credence coughs and heaves, his head even more clouded than before and he sags with a defeated little whine. He doesn’t dare look at the look of Graves’ face as he regains his breath. He can’t bare to see the disgust, he can’t, not now. He can smell the sour sting of his own sick and can feel it on his chin and on his hands. He’s disgusting, laying in his own vomit like an animal, but he hurts. He hurts so much- why doesn’t he remember? What happened? Why?

There’s a long silence, the room filled with Credence’s labored breathing and sputtering as saliva floods his mouth. Finally, he hears Graves move, shuffling awkwardly.

“Credence, you alright?” he asks finally, quiet. he can tell he’s moved, but Credence isn’t sure how much closer he’s gotten. He doesn’t want to look.

“No,” Credence says before he can stop himself. He can feel tears rushing forward and filling his eyes. He feels awful, he’s so confused and he’s scared. He wants to go home- but he doesn’t have one anymore, really, so that’s pointless anyways. He just wants to leave here.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Graves says. He sounds tired, worried. “Can you sit up?”

Credence nods stiffly as he forces himself up, though his posture is slack and weak. His ears are ringing worse than before now. There’s the awful taste in his mouth that follows being ill and he wills down the urge to spit. 

“There you go,” Graves says, his voice sounds warm and so, so soft in comparison to everything happening around him. “Let’s take a look at you.”

Credence ducks his head, his hair falling over his eyes just enough it obscures his vision. “I’m filthy,” Credence says miserably. His voice is a dry, strained croak. 

Graves chuckles behind Credence and it makes him shrink away. “Credence, I haven’t bathed in weeks, it’s okay, come here.”

He almost smiles- almost, and slowly turns to face Graves, swiping the back of his hand along his mouth.

“How’re you feeling?” Graves asks softly, full of sympathy. Credence wants to latch onto Graves and never let go.

“I little better,” Credence admits, though he feels disgusting now. He’s acutely aware of the sweat and grime sticking to his skin, of how his breath smells awful and putrid. He’s hyper aware of every little bit of hair sticking to his forehead and to his neck. He’s sure he looks at least as repulsive as he feels, but Graves seems entirely unbothered, if not worried. 

“Here, have some more water,” Graves says, reaching behind himself to grab the cup again. Credence wonders what he had to do to get that water; water that Graves is wasting on Credence. He takes it anyways, in shaky hands. He needs to wash the taste from his mouth before it makes him sick again. “There you are, Credence. Slow down.”

Credence almost doesn’t hear Graves through the rushing in his ears as he downs the water feverishly, feeling it trickle down his chin and neck. He wishes he had more so he could just pour it over himself. 

“Credence, slow down, you’re going to make yourself sick.”

He does, then, gasping as he pulls away. The water is all but gone now but he feels like he could drown himself in it before he’d quench the thirst that’s washed over him. “Sorry.”

Graves gives him a small smile and takes the glass from him, setting it back down to the side with a little clink. “You had me scared back there, Credence. You were completely unresponsive,” Graves says then, like the words have been building up and they’re finally bubbling out.

“Mr. Graves, I don’t remember anything,” Credence says, pulling his knees to his chest. There’s too much space between himself and the man he wants to press himself into. He won’t move though, he would feel so foolish. 

“Anything?” Graves questions, his brow creased with worry.

“I remember bits,” Credence says, trying to remember is like trying to remember a dream after waking. It’s hazy and slipping away everytime he reaches out. “I got up, Grindelwald and I left?”

Graves nods.

“But then, I don’t know,” Credence frowns. What had happened after he left the room-

“You don’t remember any of it?”

“No.”

Graves rubs his temple and exhales sharply, nodding. “I think,” he starts, hesitating before continuing like he can’t quite decide what to say. “That he might have drugged you, or cursed you.”

Credence swallows hard and looks at Graves with panic. “Curse me? With magic,” he says dumbly.

“Possibly, but it worked more like a drug- he had little control over you.”

Credence hates not knowing what happened with his own body. It all feels so wrong. “Why would he do that?” Credence asks pitifully. 

Graves sighs but says nothing. He pointedly looks away from Credence, and he finds himself aching to reach out. “Mr. Graves?”

“To punish me,” Graves says cooly.

Credence squints, trying to understand. 

“I didn’t obey, so he punished you,” he spits and the anger in his voice is startling. “He drugged you and he did- god only knows what to you, and it’s because of me.”

It won’t be so bad this time, sweet. Promise.

Credence shakes his head. It hurts to try and remember, to understand. “What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why did he drug me, though?” Credence asks quietly.

Graves shrugs and then, “It was terrifying, Credence.”

“What-?”

“There was nothing I could do,” Graves says, turning back to look at Credence. He looks angry. “I tried to get him to undo whatever he did.” 

His black eye, Credence’s brain supplies.

“He wasn’t going to though, of course, but christ, you were-”

“I don’t remember,” Credence says, guilty.

“I’m not surprised,” Graves says. “You were so out of it, Credence. You were hardly you- you were manic. You were crying and begging.”

Please make it stop, Mr. Graves. Make her stop yelling.

Credence looks away, his stomach twists. “Sorry.” he murmurs. He can’t remember it all, but it’s there now, or starting to be, patchy.

Graves shakes his head. “Don’t- it wasn’t your fault.”

Ma don’t- please-

“I just- didn’t know to help. I did that to you- does- doesn’t that make you angry?”

Credence smiles, slightly. “Mr. Graves, you’re the only person thats every even tried to protect me.”

“I’m doing wonderfully,” Graves snides. 

Credence moves closer, another shiver running its course through him. “It’s okay.”

“I’ll listen to him.”

“What?”

“Gellert. I’ll play his sick little game, I’ll play good, I’ll be his stupid lap dog again until I can snap his neck-” Graves Hisses. There’s a glint in his eyes, wild and dangerous. It makes Credence swallow hard, audibly. “Credence you’ve played so well, gained his admiration, now keep it like that until I’m in toe, and then we’ll get out.”

“What are you going to do?” Credence asks nervously.

“Credence he’s in my house, in my skin, but he isn’t me, and I’m tired of waiting around while he toys with us.”

“I have to keep you safe and healthy while I get my strength back,” Graves says. “So we’ll play along like we have to until I’m strong enough to take him.”

Credence nods, nervous and unsure. “But what are you going to do?” Credence asks again.

“I need time,” Graves says, shaking his head. “Time to think and to evaluate what he’s done with the place, but once I do, then I’ll know how to escape, how to kill him.”

Credence swallows so hard it’s audible.

Graves looks at him. “I’m sorry, Credence, but we will get out of here, now we just have to wait.”

“Okay, Mr. Graves,” Credence agrees.

“I don’t want to alarm him, set off any bells, so we have to wait- it’s going to be a process, so I just need you to keep being good for him- for me, okay?” Graves asks, shuffling closer so he can wipe some of Credence’s drying sick off of his face with the back of his sleeve.

Credence wrinkles his nose in disgust before nodding. “Okay, I can do that.”

“I know you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: vomiting, drug use, drug affects, memory loss


	12. Wash Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald comes in to check on his boys. They make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyyyyy heck, guys??? I'm honestly overwhelmed by the response I got in the last chapter. I can't thank you all enough for the love and support, and I'll definitely be continuing this!
> 
> (Also I'm posting/writing so many updates in one week???)

Grindelwald comes into the room just a few hours after Credence had been ill and after they had discussed what was starting to feel like a plan. Graves was still weary. He didn’t want to play into Grindelwald’s hands like that, but he couldn’t knowingly let Credence get hurt again, and he needed to gain his own strength and focus in on getting them out.

Before, he had been almost floating through his new life. He had no leverage against Grindelwald, no real reason to even try, but now Credence is here. Credence, who he’d thought was dead, Credence who Graves swore to protect and right all the many wrongs that had been done to the boy. Credence wouldn’t survive like this forever, not with the way Graves’ own stubborn actions were getting him hurt. 

He tries to tell himself this will make amends for what he’d done, thinking of Credence that day. It doesn’t of course, nothing ever will, but he almost feels better knowing that Credence doesn’t know, that he still has the boys trust- even if he shouldn’t.

“Hello, lovelies.”

Credence for once, says nothing. Graves watches him move in closer to his side, eyeing the man wearily.

“How’re we feeling? Better?” he asks, looking down at Credence with a little pout. When Credence doesn’t respond, Grindelwalds face gets stern. 

Fuck, Credence is supposed to behave- he needs Credence to keep pushing, needs him to keep being good so he can slip under Grindelwalds’ skin, onto his good side without too much notice.

“You smell disgusting.”

Credence tenses and looks down at his lap. Graves wraps an arm around the boys slender middle to try and calm him. He’s not sure if it does much, though. 

“You made him puke his brains out, Gellert,” Graves spits before he can really stop himself.

Grindelwald raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “Actually, you did, didn’t you?”

He feels Credence tense up again, or maybe just tenser, but he stays pressed to Graves’ side. Graves decides not to say anything.

“Would you like to wash up, love? Get that slime off of you?” Grindelwald says, and Graves doesn’t miss a bit of the venom behind his words.

Credence nods, and Graves is glad, both because he’s sure that’s what Grindelwald wants, and because he’s sure Credence would like to get out of his filthy clothes and freshen up. 

“Alright, you may. How’re you on your feet?”

Credence looks at Grindelwald nervously, like a wounded dog. He can tell that Credence isn’t sure what to do or think about he man anymore; the man that both hurts him and provides him food and even affection. “I- I’m okay.”

“He can hardly walk,” Graves cuts in defensively. He won’t let Credence hurt himself for this.

Grindelwald grins, raising an eyebrow high in question as he looks from Graves to Credence. “Well?”

“I- well, I’m a bit shaky, still, sir,” Credence says, almost a whisper.

Graves’ blood boils to hear Credence call him that. Grindelwald looks thrilled whenever he gets Credence to really lean in and obey. 

“That’s fine, that drug hit you hard, Credence, didn’t it?”

Credence shrinks away but he offers a small, unsure nod.

“Percy, help him get cleaned up,” Grindelwald says, smiling in a way that makes Graves’ stomach twist. “If you’re good, maybe you can both join me for dinner.”

Graves instantly wonders if this is some kind of trick. Maybe he knew of their half assed plan? Maybe he’s just giving Graves another chance after the incident with Credence, like a little test. He swallows his pride and takes the bait, regardless. 

“Okay,” he says, watching Credence look at him from the corner of his eye.

Grindelwald grins. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Graves fixes him with a glare. He doesn’t have to give up everything, besides, if he did, Grindelwald would know there was something stirring there. He’ll bend, but he won’t break.

“Up now, Credence,” Grindelwald says and Credence looks frantic for a moment, looking between Grindelwald and Graves. “Come on.”

Graves goes to help, slipping an arm under Credence’s arm, but Grindelwald clears his throat. “Ah, I think he can manage.”

Credence swallows audibly and pushes himself to his knees, wincing at what Graves can only assume is the remaining effects of the drugs still in his system. He sways for a moment before making himself push up and onto his feet. His hand clasps onto Graves’ shoulder almost instantly to support himself. Credence’s legs look like jelly, trembling. He’s swaying and the color is drained from his already pale face, but he looks at Grindelwald anyways, expecting.

“Very good,” Grindelwald teases, but Credence still glows under the attention, fuck it all. Credence craves affection like nothing else, even if Grindelwald is the one offering it in his own, twisted way. It makes Graves sick. “See, that wasn’t so bad, right?”

Credence shakes his head, though he looks about ready to pass out. “No.”

“And now you can go bathe. Easy.”

Credence nods again. Graves isn’t sure he’s buying whatever he’s trying to feed to Credence. He’s sure Credence will pay someway at some point for the shower, but he says nothing. It isn’t worth worrying over it now. He needs to focus on getting Credence washed and feeling better.

“Go ahead,” Grindelwald says, and he steps aside, opening up the door.

Graves gets up without wasting time and helps support Credence, who’s all but dead weight. “Are you okay, Credence?” Graves asks softly, helping the boy wobble towards the door.

“I don’t feel good,” Credence admits softly and Graves nods.

“It’s okay.”

Grindelwald watches them with such concentration and content that it’s past uneasy. Graves helps Credence out of the room and down the familiar hallway to his own bathroom. He turns to shut the door softly when Grindelwald puts his foot between the wall and door, acting as a stopper.

“What?” Graves asks, narrowing his eyes at the man who’s grinning wolfishly at them. He can feel Credence shivering against him and he needs to let him sit down, for God sake. 

Grindelwald chuckles and pushes the door open wide again with his foot. “What?” he asks with mild amusement. “I can’t leave you two alone in here.”

Graves gives him a disgusted look. “Why the hell not? I know what I’m doing.”

Grindelwald pushes past them both so he can walk into the bathroom. Graves doesn’t feel like he’s in his own house anymore. “I can’t trust you yet, can I?” He teases. “Besides, after what I’ve seen, I’m not sure I should be leaving him alone with you at all.”

It takes Graves a beat to understand, and then his blood runs cold. How could he know? Fuck, how could he not? He was stupid to think Grindelwald wasn’t always watching them. Fuck, he knew- he knew.

Grindelwald laughs, loud and piercing in the small bathroom. Credence winces, whining as he grabs at Graves’ shirt tighter. He’s not sure the boy is even all there again. “It’s disgusting. But you want to play black and white, hero and villain?”

Graves looks away from Grindelwald, swallowing the saliva building in his mouth. 

“No, you’re right,” Gellert says, his voice still so mocking. “Best not talk about it. We wouldn’t want the kid to find out, right?”

Graves shakes himself a little and tries to ignore Grindelwald, who starts the bath with a flick of magic. Fuck, Graves misses his magic. He tries to focus on Credence- or more specifically on the task at hand as he sits him down on the closed toilet seat. “Credence, are you okay?”

He nods in response, but the movement is jerky and wrong. “Just tired, Mr. Graves.”

“I know, it’s alright. Let’s just get you in a nice bath, okay?” Graves says as he starts to help Credence out of his soiled shirt. Graves tries to ignore the smooth, pale expanse of his chest as he does. He’s sick. He’s fucking sick.

Credence just nods again, looking tiredly at Grindelwald, who’s leaning against the wall, just staring. 

Graves can’t help but wonder if Credence is too tired to really care, or if this hasn’t become normal for him at this point. Credence lifts an arm or leg, twists his body to help when necessary, but mostly he just sits there, leaning into Graves with his eyes hazy. Once Credence is naked, Graves help him stand up again, guiding him into the filled bath, steam rolling off of it. Graves is hyper aware of the stark difference between his own clothed self and Credence’s nudity, frail and soft. 

“How exactly do you plan on helping him like that?” Grindelwald asks when Graves gets onto his knees infront of the bath, giving something for Credence’s clammy, thin fingers to grab onto. 

“What?” Graves asks, turning to look at him.

“You can’t help him very well from outside the tub, can you?”

Graves has a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he grabs the soap and a washcloth from a drawer besides the tub anyways. “I can reach fine and wash him from here.”

Credence isn’t listening at this point, his eyes shut and his body relaxing into the warm water. He’s sure Credence is exhausted, and he’d prefer him not listen to this anyways.

“Get undressed, Percy.”

“I’m fine here, thanks.”

“Come on now, Percy. You’ve been good and cooperative. Don’t ruin this now. You want to have a nice dinner, don’t you? You want Credence to? I’m sure he’s half starved by now.”

Graves grits his teeth and breathes out hard through his nose. “Right.” he grumbles as he undoes the buttons to his shirt, which has become dirty and wrinkled. He’s not even sure how long it’s been since he last had a change of clothes. Too long, that’s obvious. Grindelwald doesn’t take his eyes off of him as he undresses, but he does his best not to pay him any mind. It won’t do him any good to play into Grindelwalds game. Once his clothes are off, Grindelwald snaps them away. He hopes that means he’ll get new, clean clothes after this.

Graves slowly sinks into the tub besides Credence, keeping his legs tucked up tightly so he doesn’t take up too much room. Credence looks at him through hooded eyes and smiles lazily, just a ghost across his unusually pale lips. Graves tries to return a convincing smile, though he isn’t sure how well he’s doing.

Graves starts to pour his soap over the washcloth so he can clean Credence up. The sooner this is done the better, even if the warm water feels like a godsend. His muscles are almost, almost relaxed under the water, easing his aching joints. “I’m gonna wash you up, okay?”

Credence squeezes his eyes shut before forcing them open again. “Okay.”

Graves frowns as he starts to gently rub the soap over Credence’s chest and shoulders. “Is he going to be okay?” Graves asks, tilting his head towards Grindelwald slightly. He’s frustrated when there’s no anger or malice behind his voice, just worry.

“He’ll be fine. His poor little body is just worn out, isn’t it Credence?” Grindelwald asks, chuckling with amusement at the way that Credence snaps his head up when he hears his name.

“What-?” Credence asks nervously, looking between Graves and Grindelwald with worry. Graves just sighs, shaking his head as he continues washing him with gentle circles.

“See, he’s fine.”

“I’m okay,” Credence agrees, pulling his legs up closer to his chest. His voice drops lower, just to a whisper, then. “Just tired. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Graves says. He can’t possibly hold himself responsible for being drugged, something that would fall more heavily onto Graves’ shoulders than Credence’s in any way. “I isn’t your fault. Just checking on you.”

“He thinks I wouldn’t take good care of you,” Grindelwald tsks, and Graves grimaces, remaining focused on Credence’s soapy skin. “But I do, don’t I?”

Graves watches Credence swallow, fidgeting awkwardly in the small space of the tub. Credence’s toes brush up against his own, and his eyes snap over to meet Graves’. Graves just offers a smile, that Credence mirrors shyly. 

Their eyes stay locked when Credence answers Grindelwald’s question, his toes wiggling under the water. “Yes, you take good care of me.” Credence nods, and Graves swallows down a bit of pride. Those words weren’t meant for Grindelwald, not in the slightest.

He meant them for Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments fuel my soul!


	13. Scrubbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves and Credence get to eat. too bad it can't be that simple, even when it is.

They finish washing up quickly, toweling off a drowsy Credence and redressing himself and the boy. It all goes rather smoothly and Graves continues to do his best to ignore Grindelwald’s long looks, toothy grins and unsettling comments. Once they’re ready and in (thankfully) clean clothing, the tub drained and their towels hung, Grindelwald smiles slyly and nods. “See, wasn’t that easy. Now, we can all eat.”

Graves stares unblinking, but Credence moves in closer to Graves side, a hand grasping at the material of Graves’ shirt. “Right.” he doesn’t buy that they’re getting away that easily, but he’ll follow along cautiously in the meantime. 

“Follow me to the kitchen, then,” Grindelwald says, leaving the bathroom with the door wide open for Credence and Graves to follow.

Graves could run, Credence maybe not as easily, but he could carry the boy. He hardly weighs that much. He knows this house like the back of his hand, it is his house, he reminds himself bitterly. 

“Don’t be stupid, Percy,” Grindelwald muses from just a few feet down the hall, where he’s stopped. His back is still turned, but he’s clearly waiting for Graves and Credence to follow. 

Graves isn’t sure if he read his mind, or if he’d just known, but his bites his tongue and nudges Credence forward regardless. They wouldn't make it, he’s right. Don’t be stupid, Percy.

“Are we going to eat now?” Credence asks as he moves forward, a hand still grabbing at Graves’ shirt. He looks ready to drop, his face pasty and the rings of bruised skin under his eyes. He’s still a touch feverish too, Graves thinks. 

“Yeah, come on,” Graves says, deciding to ignore Grindelwald.

They follow behind Grindelwald to the kitchen. It’s essentially exactly as he left it, clean, with everything in its usual place. It makes Graves want to walk over and put some water on the stove, do things like he used to. 

They both take a seat at the table when Grindelwald pulls out two chairs. “Soup, I think. Easy on our little pets stomach.”

Graves glances at Credence, who’s staring at the table in a daze. “Yeah, soup.” Graves agrees, deciding not to acknowledge the pet comment. 

“Good,” he hums as he starts preparing something. It doesn’t take long for the smell to start filling the air and Graves breathes in deeply, acutely aware of how hungry he is. 

Graves keeps a careful eye on Credence, who looks back at him every few seconds, smiling sleepily back at him as if to say not to worry. Grindelwald keeps his back to them nearly the entire time, not even bothering to glance back at them. It’s equal parts a relief as it is disturbing. It all feels unnatural. Grindelwald even leaves the room several times to go to the pantry across the hall. Graves has been under constant observation for months, and to suddenly not be under any? It’s strange.

When the food is done, Grindelwald sets two bowls on the table, full to the brim. Graves hates how good it smells, and how hungry he is. His mouth is fucking watering by time Grindelwald slips spoons into the bowls. “There we go, taking care of my pets.”

Graves grimaces but pulls the bowl closer to himself regardless. He’s too hungry to fight something so stupid. Besides, he’s keeping Credence at the forefront of his mind with every decision he makes. 

“Well?” Grindelwald says, almost snapping, when neither of them move to eat. Credence hasn’t even taken his bowl, but is instead eyeing it wearily from across the table. 

Graves clears his throat and takes his first spoonful, which is painfully good. It’s warm and the broth is easy on his own half starved stomach. He tries not to make any noise to show his appreciation and manages to avoid looking at Grindelwald as he begins shoveling it into his mouth. He’s halfway done with the bowl, his stomach achingly content and full- when he realizes Credence hasn’t moved. He’s staring at the table, or more accurately, at the bowl that Grindelwald had finally shoved towards him when he made no attempts to take it.

His food is untouched and his eyes are wide, hands twitching in his lap. Graves raises an eyebrow and tries to get his attention, gently tapping his spoon against the side of the bowl a few times. Grindelwald hasn’t noticed or doesn’t care, from where he’s seated himself at the table, reading the paper. Graves hadn’t even noticed, he’d been so hungry. It feels uncomfortably domestic. Credence doesn’t look away from where he’s attempting to bore holes into the table. 

“Credence,” Graves hisses, which naturally does get Grindelwald’s attention, who sets the paper in his lap, looking at them like they’re misbehaving children. 

Credence’s attention snaps back, looking at Graves wearily. He looks scared, pale faced. 

“Credence?”

Grindelwald scoffs. “We aren’t being ungrateful, are we Credence?”

Credence’s eyes go wide as Graves has ever seen, looking panicked. “I- no.”

“Really?” Grindelwald asks, raising an eyebrow at him. He looks unnamused, though Graves suspects he finds some joy in tormenting them- wearing a blank slate of expressions. “That's why you haven’t even touched the food I made you?”

Credence fishes desperately for a response but he doesn’t say anything- just stares in panic.

“He’s just out of it still,” Graves cuts in hastily, trying to hide the frantic bite behind his actions. He needs this to go well. “Right, Credence?”

Credence’s attention flicks momentarily back to Graves, then Grindelwald again. He still doesn’t respond, doesn’t even shake his head yes or no. Graves is screwed. 

“That’s why you need to eat, Credence,” Grindelwald says but there’s no kindness or understanding in his voice. 

Credence opens his mouth again, still searching uselessly. “I can’t,” he says finally, desperate. 

Graves feels himself deflate. Things are going to go very poorly if Credence doesn’t start cooperating. 

“No, you just won’t,” Grindelwald remarks unhelpfully and Credence looks on the verge of tears, rocking his body anxiously in his seat.

“I- did you drug it again?” Credence asks, finally, looking defeated and scared. Tired. He looks so tired.

Graves swallows down guilt like it’s bile, turning away from the conversation to stare at the remaining soup in his bowl. Of course Credence would be scared, he wasn’t even through the effects from last time. It all makes Graves’ heart pull tight, thinking about the trillion ways it’s really his fault. 

He hears the way Grindelwald snickers, though he tries to ignore it. “Again? Really?”

Graves sees Credence nod from the corner of his vision.

“You make it sound like I’m so bad,” Grindelwald says, setting the paper down on the table. “I’m feeding you now, letting you bathe, letting you sleep, letting you be out of your fucking crate from before.”

Graves subconsciously readies himself as Grindelwald rises, radiating anger. Credence shrinks back into his seat, looking tiny and unimportant with years of mastering the art of being small and unnoticed behind him.

“I have to teach you both to behave around me though, and so when I have to crack the whip and actually teach you all a lesson, I become some big bad, hm?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Credence whimpers, sinking down, eyes averted. 

“Oh Kätzchen, it’s a little late for apologies,” Grindelwald chuckles. “You really scared of me, hm?”

Credence doesn’t answer, trying to disappear even with Grindelwald’s eyes right on him.

He crosses the space between them, ignoring Graves completely as he grabs Credence’s shoulder firmly. The boy whimpers, jerking away, not that it shakes Grindelwald’s grasp. “Well?”

“No,” Credence whines, shaking so visibly now that it looks almost like he’s being shaken. “No, sir.”

“I really don’t believe you,” Grindelwald tsks. 

“Please, leave him be,” Graves says, finally. He doesn’t sound very confident in his words but he’s tired. He just wants Credence feeling better so they can get a damn move on and get out of here. Away from Grindelwald. 

“Don’t you start now, Percy,” he says, holding a finger up at him. “I think I’ve broken our trust, honey.” he speaks smoothly, tilting Credence’s chin up with a hand. Graves thinks bitterly that any trust Credence ever had for the bastard was from false hope. 

“I’m sorry,” Credence says again, tears building in his eyes, threatening to slip down his cheeks. “Please don’t take me back.”

“What? To your own room?” he asks, almost amused. “No, I’m bored of that. You weren’t even moving anymore. You were too scared, I don’t like it when we can’t play.”

Graves grips his spoon and restrains from hurling it and the bowl at his head. He builds Credence’s fragile trust so he can play with him like some twisted pet and then, what? He just breaks it, over and over? Graves just went from a lap dog to a second play thing, but somehow Credence’s honest confusion and need to trust and be liked, it hurts more.

“And now you’re scared here,” Grindelwald says, shooting a rather scathing look at Graves, which makes his blood go cold. “Because someone couldn’t behave.” he ends, like it was Graves’ fault that he chose to fucking drug him.

“That’s okay, I’ll make it better,” Grindelwald says, grinning as he looks back at Credence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks again to everyone who's been commenting, etc! The next chapter is gonna get a bit dark, so please head the tags!


	14. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald will make things better, that's his job, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non-con kissing and touching, but nothing v nsfw

Credence shrinks back, trying to edge away from Grindelwald, where he’s come to loom over him. He can’t really, of course, he’s in a chair, in a house where he is anything but free. He chooses not to say anything, mostly because he isn’t sure what he would say. Credence has found he has an impeccable knack for making bad things worse. The only thing Grindelwald has ever seemed to like about him, is the visible insecurities and fear that Credence can’t quite help but express. 

“We’ll make this better, won’t we?” Grindelwald asks, leaning into Credence’s side, his body trembling against Grindelwalds undeniably certain and steady body. He puts a hand on Credence’s shoulder, rubbing in small, firm circles that leave his skin feeling dirty. He wants to shake him off, he wants Graves to shove him off, but neither of those things happen, so Credence endures it.

“Leave him alone,” Credence hears Graves grit out. He’s almost surprised Graves hasn’t blown what little of a cover he’s been able to build in the past day or so. He’s almost disappointed, too. He wants Graves to just get them out- now, even though it’s stupid to want what simply isn’t possible. He knows Graves is doing what’s right and smart, but god, Credence wants out now.

“Don’t start,” Grindelwald reminds again, sharply.

“He needs sleep,” Graves argues, and yes, sleep sounds good.

“And he can sleep,” he says, in a way that makes Credence go cold. “With me.”

“What? Jesus Christ, just let us go back to our room.”

“My favorite pet is scared,” Gellert says, grinning widely when Credence dares glance up. “So I need to fix that.”

Credence wonders hopelessly if it would do him any good to explain that he’s always been scared. Being stuck alone with the man won’t make it better. “I’m not,” Credence lies instead, shaking his head. “I’m not scared.”

Grindelwald chuckles, sounding so utterly condescending. “Well, at the very least, you don’t trust me, do you?”

Credence swallows hard. No, of course he doesn’t, he’s crazy, he’s hurt them both, he drugged him. “I was just- I don’t feel good.”

“Mm,” Grindelwald agrees, nodding slowly. “Right, and why not?”

Credence looks to Graves for help but Graves is just staring, his face serious and schooled. “I was- you,” Credence squeezes his eyes shut. He’s so tired, everything is still spinning and tilting, just slower. His brain feels fuzzy, full of cotton. “I was drugged.”

“Hm,” Grindelwald sighs, like he’s contemplating if that was the right answer. “Yes.”

Credence watches him, feels his eyes sting. He tries to will the tears away again. God, why does everything sound so weird? He wants it to stop already. He wants sleep. Please, just let him sleep.

“And why was that?”

Credence stiffens, can hear Graves’ sharp intake of breath. Even in this state, Credence knows the desired answer. “Because I-,” Breathe. Start again. Everything is struggling through autopilot. “Because I was being punished.”

Grindelwald is silent for several, long seconds. Credence is sure they stretch on forever. He’s too scared to look back up at him, too scared to read his expression. Credence jumps harshly when then, as if out of nowhere, Grindelwald barks out a laugh, loud enough it sends ringing through Credence’s ears. The chair legs scrape across the tile with a nauseating sound when Credence’s body reacts. 

“No,” Grindelwald says finally, still through a fit of laughter. “No, no no.”

Graves is gripping his silverware tight in his hand, and continues to watch but still says and does nothing. Credence shakes his head, his breathing is shuttering, unsteady with the threat of panic and tears. “What?”

Grindelwald is down to a low chuckle now. It’s unsettling how natural it all sounds, unforced and nontheatrical. “Credence, I wasn’t punishing you,” he hums. “I thought I made that clear. I was punishing Percy.”

Credence tries to suppress the awful noise that tries to leak from him. 

“I needed to get to him, that’s all,” he explains, like he’s talking to a small child. He’s done this before. “And I did.”

Credence just nods stiffly. Grindelwald grabs his chin so he can tilt his head up, Credence shivering at the cold touch of his skin. “Okay?” he asks, to which Credence nods again, quickly. Grindelwald smiles at him, eyes locked as he presses a wet, open mouthed kiss to Credence’s lips. He takes it, he has to. This isn’t anything new, or anything he can’t handle.

“See, I’m not so bad, now am I? Poor thing, all confused.” He coddles, making Credence shiver a little. “Now, how about we all get some rest?”

Credence nods hastily, his eyes burning with fatigue. “Yes, please.”

Graves clears his throat and nods in silent agreement. Grindelwald chuckles softly and helps Credence stand, hands trailing and lingering for longer than they need. If Graves notices, he keeps his expressions schooled. Credence would move away from his touch if he thought he could walk steadily to the room, but Grindelwalds touch and guiding is upsettingly needed. 

The way back to the dingy place that’s more or less become Credence’s home, Grindelwald makes comments, just above a whisper and in a sing-song voice, things like, “I take good care of you when you behave, don’t I?” or “I’ll make you feel better in no time, if you let me.”

Neither Credence or Graves responds, but its still unnerving and it makes Credence feel squeamish. Grindelwald doesn’t take care of them, not really. He toys with them, does the bare minimum as a reward, just so they don’t die, but he doesn’t take care of them. 

Once they’re back at the door to their room, Grindelwald pulls Credence back, flush against his chest, running a hand over his shoulder and chest. “There we go, Percy,” he says, gesturing with his other hand. Credence can feel himself trembling all over, his brain racing just to try and understand-

 

“What are you doing?” Graves asks, cautious. His eyes are narrowed, and even as tired as he looks, he still appears ready to fight tooth and nail, if he needs to. Credence can’t help but think sourly that Graves could never win against Grindelwald, not like this. 

“Putting you to bed like a dog, apparently,” Grindelwald says plainly. 

“What are you doing with Credence?” Graves tries again through grit teeth. 

“You are going to bed in here,” he says, gesturing at the room. The draft wafting out feels colder than Credence remembers it and he hugs his arms over his chest. “And we are going to sleep in my room.”

“What?” Credence croaks, feeling his chest thump. 

“We’re going to reward your good behavior, and I think my favorite pet needs some reassurance, hm?”

Credence starts to shake his head, mouth gaping. The last thing he wants is to be with him right now. He wants to curl up in Graves’ arms and sleep- not

“Good, go on then,” Grindelwald smiles, nudging Graves in, whose mouth is also hanging open, right as the door shuts with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's been reading! I'm kinda blown away by the response this has picked up!


	15. Tug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for serious dub/non-con in this chapter and even more in the next.

Grindelwald smiles back at Credence after he’s shut the door, leaving Credence and Graves separated between a thick door. “You look ready to drop, love,” Grindelwald says, reaching out to touch Credence’s face.

He moves back almost instantly, on autopilot. He doesn’t want any of this, but he really doesn’t want Grindelwald to touch him. Especially after everything that’s happened. The drugs, kissing; all of it. 

Grindelwald frowns, folding his arms over his chest. “None of that now,” he tsks. “Come here.”

Credence whimpers, feeling himself tremble. His body won’t move, even if he wanted to. “Please, I just wanna go to bed.”

“We are going to bed,” Grindelwald chuckles. “Come here.”

“I can’t,” Credence whines, shaking his head. 

“Yes, you can. Come now, I’m too tired to play anymore of you pity games today,” Grindelwald huffs, raising an eyebrow at Credence. The look on his face is scalding, angry and tight. It makes Credence feel like he’s on fire. He wants to look away, but Gellert has locked eyes with him now, even with Credence’s gaze cast down. 

Credence does try to move, solely out of fear, but his tired limbs are locked and his hands are clenched and shaking. 

“Credence.”

“I can’t,” Credence gasps again, tears building in his eyes again. He’s so tired. He’s tired of crying, of hurting, of being used. “I can’t.”

Grindelwald sighs heavily. He looks like he might say something right before he shuts his mouth with a shake of his head. Credence can read the disappointment on his face, it makes his blood run cold under his skin. Instead of saying anything he steps up to Credence again and takes a hold of his wrist, firm and unyielding. It makes Credence’s brain flash back to vivid memories of being drug from the tiny cell he’d been kept in- told he was getting a present. He tugs and Credence’s knees almost buckle with the sudden force but he manages a stagger. 

“Let’s go, right now,” he says and all the kindness is gone from his voice. 

Credence just stumbles along on shaking legs as he’s drug harshly through the house to what he thinks was once Graves’ room. It looks untouched, even the bed is smoothed out and fresh. “Is it too bold of me to assume you can at least undress yourself?” he asks, bitter. The fake fondness he’d been flaunting for Credence is gone.   
“No, no I can,” Credence manages, his voice wavering. “I can.”

Grindelwald huffs and shrugs. “I guess we’ll see, hm?”

Credence looks away so he doesn’t have to answer, struggling with his shirt before he stops, one arm half way free of the sleeve. “Sir?”

“What?” Grindelwald asks, busied with fixing the bed; pulling back each blanket and smoothing it down. He doesn’t even bother to look over his shoulder. 

“Why am I- Why do I have to get undressed?”

“Did you really want to sleep in those clothes?” Grindelwald asks bitterly. Credence can hear the disgust in his voice and it makes Credence hurt somewhere he can’t seem to place.

“I- no, sorry,” Credence murmurs, tugging his shirt the rest of the way off. Grindelwald stays with his back turned until after Credence is fully undressed, just in underwear and a pair of blue-grey socks that he doesn’t remember putting on- or having Graves put on, he guesses. When Grindelwald does turn around, a tight smile rolls over his features.

“There, you look better like that anyways,” he says, smoothing his own shirt down seemingly subconsciously. Credence feels his heart sink, suddenly very aware of how exposed he is, standing in the middle of the open bedroom.

“What?” he manages to croak out.

Grindelwald rolls his eyes in response. “Don’t get shy on me now, I know how much you love it when I look at you or touch you”

Credence swallows hard. He doesn’t- he likes when Graves does. Probably likes it more than he should, but he feels cold and wrong when Grindelwald touches him. Kissing was one thing, he guesses. He was doing it to save himself from punishment- but this? This all feels very different. He’s not sure he understands the rules to the game they’re playing now. 

“Come here,” Grindelwald says, gesturing in front of him. His voice is calm but there’s a strictness there that makes no room for argument. Credence moves almost automatically at the order, from fear or practice, he’s not sure. Credence’s discarded clothes ar folded and placed on a table with Grindelwalds wordless magic as Credence moves to stand in front of him.

“Mm, not quite,” he says, looking at Credence’s just slightly shorter frame with interest, looking thoughtful. “You want to be good right? You’ve learnt what punishment feels like?” he asks, tapping a finger against Credences temple. 

Credence flinches and nods. “Yeah. I’ll be good.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it,” he smiles as he places a hand on either side if Credence’s shoulders. He presses down, adding enough pressure that it’s clear he’s trying to push Credence down.

Credence looks up at him, questioning. He keeps his knees firmly locked but Grindelwald just raises an eyebrow at him before pushing him hard onto his knees, pain shooting through Credence’s legs when his knee hits the hard floor behind him wrong.

“I thought you said ‘good’?”

“I am- I’m sorry,” Credence says, grasping at his throbbing knee. On the ground, balanced shakily on his knees, he has to look up until his head is tilted too far back just to look at Grindelwalds face. 

Grindelwald lets out a sigh, running his fingers through Credence’s hair, fingernails scratching along his scalp just a little too hard. “I swear, you talk too much.”

Credence feels himself draw into himself a little more when Grindelwald talks. He bites his tongue as a reminder. He’s out of line. Talking this much, rambling when he’s expected a direct answer? Ma would’ve beat him senseless. 

“I could quiet you up though, hm?” he says, not quite asking. He keeps running his hand through Credence’s hair, fingernails catching still. 

Credence widens his eyes, practically begging silently now. He won’t speak out of turn though, not to risk worsening his situation. His knees are already aching and he hopes that Grindelwald will just punish him or forgive him soon so he can sleep, finally. 

“Yeah, you being all quiet is just delicious,” He says, following his words with something muttered in German, something Credence doesn’t quite catch or understand. Grindelwald takes a handful of his hair then, pulling until Credence’s head is craning back, aching. His eyes sting with the pull of it and he struggles to loosen his grasp. “Look at you.”

Credence lets a whimper rise from his throat before he can stop himself and Grindelwald just smiles. 

“You look so pretty on your knees.” 

Credence struggles, pushing back at Grindelwalds legs, his waist, anywhere he can grab at. His head is still being held back by his hair, hard enough it's made tears build and roll down his cheeks, hot and wet. His hands are free though, so he uses them. “Let go, please let go,” he gasps, grabbing a fistful of Grindelwalds shirt and tugging hard enough the fabric makes a noise of resistance to ripping. “It hurts.”

Grindelwald sighs, shaking his head. “God, you are noisy. Look what you’re doing to my shirt,” he says, watching his fist clench the material up, making it wrinkled and wrung out. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I do!” Credence gasps miserably, his other hand clawing at Grindelwalds thigh to try and get him to let go. 

“Then calm down and lets get this over with, Christ I wanted to unwind but you’re making it worse,” he groans, tugging his hair again, hard. It makes Credence’s head jerk back impossibly further and a strangled cry escapes his mouth, eyes squeezing shut.

“I don’t know what you want!” Credence sobs, his hands clutching at Grindelwald now instead like it’s a lifeline. 

“I want you to calm down and behave,” Grindelwald says calmly.

Credence sobs again helplessly as he sags, more weight digging into his knees. “I know- I am- I-I’m trying-”

“Then shut up,” Grindelwald says, sounding too sweet for the words coming from his mouth. 

Credence bites down hard on his lip to stifle any words, and manages to calm himself enough he’s mostly quiet, despite his whimpering breathes he can’t calm. 

“There, was that really so hard?”

Credence tries to shake his head but his head is still being held in place and he winces at the sting. 

Grindelwald makes a sound that’s almost a laugh and he releases Credence finally, cracking his knuckles like it’d been painful or bothersome for him. Credence grabs his own head almost instantly, staying on his knees as he rubs his scalp tenderly, skin hot and throbbing. Credence almost doesn’t notice the sound of clothes being removed until he’s dropping his pants and Credence looks up to find Grindelwald stroking himself leisurely, smiling so sweetly down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think! Things are about to get ugly.


	16. You liked it, didn't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON CON WARNING.
> 
> Grindelwald chases his pleasure in several ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big non con warnings. stay safe. <333

Credence feels the air get sucked out of his lungs, his body going rigid like he might shatter. “What-?” Credence manages, voice cracking. He can’t seem to look away, though he manages to look down enough he can try and focus on Grindelwalds feet. 

“Shh, shh,” Grindelwald says, though its strained as he continues to fist his cock in his hand. “Told you to be quiet.”

“Please don’t-” Credence whimpers. His voice is strained and wavering. Credence knows fear, but this somehow feels different- worse. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for to stop, really. He just wants it all to stop. He wants to be back with Mr. Graves.

“Oh- don’t like it now-?” Grindelwald grunts. He looks too pleased when he catches Credence’s eyes. “You liked it before, didn’t you?”

“What?” Credence asks, scooting back slightly on his knees. “Liked what?” Credence’s brain is going a million miles an hour. His palms are sweaty, every inch of his body trembling like a leaf.

“-Liked it when Graves touched you, didn’t you, Credence?” He asks, and Credence doesn’t miss the way Grindelwald’s going faster now, stroking himself with a twist in his wrist, his breath a little faster. 

Credence feels his skin prickle. This is wrong- he doesn’t understand. “No,” Credence says quickly. They’ve only kissed when Grindelwald asked them to- but that-

“Don’t lie,” Grindelwald hisses and he grabs at the scruff of Credence’s hair again, pulling his head sharply forward.

Credence cries out at the pain that blossoms across his scalp. “I’m not!” He sobs, fat tears rolling down his face. 

“You like it when he touches you,” he says, voice gruff as he pulls Credence closer. “I know you do.” There’s an animalistic tone to his voice as he speaks and the words sound more and more like they’re being said for himself, not Credence.

“I don’t- don’t understand,” Credence heaves through labored sobs. Credence trusts Mr. Graves, has a connection to him he’s never had with anyone else. Graves was there when Credence felt he was drowning in himself and in his mother's words and actions. But this is nothing like that. Credence has never felt fear like this around Graves, never craved this. Touch, yes. Credence yearns to be touched and loved above all else, like a primal need, wavering under his skin, but never like this, where it hurts and it’s too much, too fast.

“Stop blubbering,” Grindelwald says around a chokes out laugh, and there’s white beading at the head of Grindelwald’s cock. “It looks disgusting on you- snot running down your face. You’re meant for better than this, you know.”

Credence doesn’t know. He doesn’t understand at all, but he’s not very aware of every tear that continues to roll down his face and the way his nose is stuffed up and runny, skin blotchy from panic. “You seek this out in him- but he won’t give you what I can.”

Credence tries to move back again but the hold on his hair remains firm. 

“You’re so full of power, Credence- I know you are, but yet you choose to be like this?” Grindelwald is panting along with his words, and Credence is hyper aware of how close Credence is to Grindelwald’s cock. “choose to let people fuckin’ own you-”

Credence is sobbing, his breathing labored and vision swimming. He doesn’t understand what Grindelwald wants from him. He tries to bear down on Credence, breaking him into obeying, and then shames him for it. His head is a mess- he wants out.

“Stop,” Credence manages, though his voice is wrecked and wavering. 

“Pathetic- You’d be begging for this from him,” he continues like he doesn’t even hear Credence. “Would it be better if I looked like him, huh? Bet you’d like that-”

Credence struggles, feels the roots of his hair tearing as he does. He feels hot white across his vision- feels clouds of black swim around him- safe- He just wants- 

Safe. Warm.

Everything is dark- dark- Black- gone.


	17. Protection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff after the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh, sorry for all of these short filler chapters... I've had hella writers block and I'm trying to keep updating for you guys!

Credence comes back to conscious reality slowly and then all at once. His eyes snap open and he can feel his lungs burning as he gasps for air. He can taste ash on his tongue and there’s a fog that still hasn’t been lifted from behind his eyes. He can feel the weight of his own body digging hard into whatever he’s laying on and his head aches’ terribly.

He isn’t sure where he is. He can’t quite remember where he was before- either. Credence starts to sit up, his head spinning and he realizes the room is familiar. Dark, cramped, wet.

“Credence?”

Credence nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Graves’ voice. It’s gentle and concerned, but it’s still enough to make Credence’s head throb and his body tremble a little. 

“Credence, are you okay?” Graves is besides him now and Credence isn’t sure if he was there the whole time or not. “Hey, hey, look at me?”

Credence does look at him, eyes tired and weary. Graves gives him a small smile, but Credence knows there’s no sincerity behind it. “What happened?” Credence croaks. His brain is fuzzy and dull. He can’t pull the pieces all together without thinking, and that sounds like to much of a bother. 

“I don’t know entirely,” Graves says as he brushes a finger across Credence’s forehead. Credence leans into it without a second thought, letting his weight fall into Graves’ arms. “Grindelwald brought you in here, do you remember?”

Credence shakes his head, burying himself closer into Graves. “No- he was-” Credence stops as the memories bleed back into his head. He doesn’t want to say any of it out loud. Graves would think he was disgusting. He can’t even bare to think of what he would do then. “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Graves says gently and Credence nods gratefully.

“I think the thing inside me…” Credence starts, but he isn’t sure where to go from there or how to explain.

“The Obscurial?” Graves asks, cocking an eyebrow at him with what looks like equal parts worry and curiosity. 

“Yes. Mr. Graves, I think it protected me?” Credence says softly and Graves nods, though he looks more concerned. 

“From what? What did he do?”

Credence swallows and shakes his head, pressing against the hand that stopped stroking his cheek. “Please? I don’t want to think about it.”

Graves nods, and he looks angry, but not at Credence. He looks like something has boiled inside of him and it’s going to explode. It makes Credence feel oddly safe. “He’s going to pay. We won’t wait any longer, Credence.”

“What?” Credence asks nervously. He doesn’t want to stay here anymore, but he’s terrified of what anything else might entail. 

“He won’t touch you ever again, Credence,” Graves says as he pulls Credence flat against his chest. “I’ll kill him before he lays a hand on you.”


	18. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR GORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooomph, sorry it's been so long since I updated, I took a break on this story for a bit and now I think I'm ready to go again! hope you enjoy and be aware of the gore in this chapter.

Gellert wakes them up early, or at least what feels very early. He shoves a foot between their bodies where Credence had ended up curled into Graves’. “Up now,” he hums and Credence shudders at his voice. His head is still foggy from before, but he hasn’t forgotten the look on Grindelwald's face when- Graves moves to sit up, jostling Credence enough it shakes him back to reality. “Get enough rest?”

Graves audibly growls an angry noise that vibrates in the back of his throat. He’s sitting up straight today, trying to look bigger than he usually tries. There’s a tiny bit more effort in everything he’s doing around Grindelwald and it’s making Credence nervous. 

“Well, someone could’ve used more, hm?” Gellert hums, grinning wide so his teeth shine in the dim light. “Come on, we have lots to do today and I’m not feeling patient for your games.”

Credence wilts. They don’t ever _do_ anything. They amuse Grindelwald, they entertain and suffer from it, but they don’t have some busy itinerary of papers to sign and dishes to do. The idea of being busy with Grindelwald around makes his skin crawl. 

“We’ll pass,” Graves quips and Credence wants to hide in his own skin. He wishes Graves would stop- just stop talking, stop pushing Grindelwald to do something. It always results in Credence’s punishment and Graves knows that by now, but now he has a determination to fight back, and Credence can’t see it going anywhere good.

“You really don’t ever learn,” Grindelwald sighs. He already looks bored and it’s making Credence’s heart race. “It’s getting old very quickly, Percy.”

Graves doesn't miss a beat, he hardly even bats an eye before he stands up and crosses the room. Grindelwald raises an ash white eyebrow at him, the amusement sparking up in his eyes again as he watches Graves come to stand infront of him. “We aren’t doing anything for you,’ he spits. It’s enough to make Credence recoil nervously.

“You want to push?” Grindelwald asks with a toothy grin, giving Graves a firm enough push in the center of his chest that Graves stumbles back half of a step. “Even after all these lessons that I’ve gone through the trouble of teaching? You blokes at MUCASA don’t break easy, do you?”

“You’re not touching Credence, not ever again,” Graves growls, ignoring Gridelwald completely, warnings and all. 

Credence might say something if he wasn’t so terrified, sitting on the floor, petrified. He can feel his pulse hammering away.

“Percival, who are you to tell me what to do?” he asks with a drawl. “I could’ve disposed of you by now, Credence is the fun one, that Obscurial is going to be very useful you know.”

The mention alone makes Credence’s skin crawl. He’s tired of not understanding what’s happening to his own body or why he has to be constantly used. He can still feel the cold lashes of something inside him every time he breathes, less at bay than usual.

“You’re a toy, at this point, dear,” he snarls, grabbing Graves’ jaw in a hand in one easy swipe. “I think your refusal to budge is cute, a real sign for what you all stand for, hm? It’s so admirable, Mr. Graves, truly.” 

“Let me go,” he spits even as Grindelwald tightens his grip on his skull. 

“Even your worst isn’t enough to become a concern,” Grindelwald continues like he didn’t even hear Graves. “Otherwise I would have done away with you and your annoying and incessant need to fight back.”

Credence is terrified and positive that’s true and Graves’ insane and rash plan is going to get Credence hurt and Graves killed. When he speaks it’s without his consent and it doesn’t even sound like himself in his ears. “W-what did you need us to do?”

Grindelwald spares Credence a glance, releasing Graves’ face, who takes several steps back, massaging the abused skin. “Playing teachers' pet, are we?” He asks and Credence chokes back tears, overwhelmingly fearful already. 

“No-” Credence manages. 

“Get up,” he says sternly and Credence does so on shaking legs. He feels small in the big room, under the stern gaze of Grindelwald and Graves’ rather weary one. He can see faint bruises appearing on his jaw already. “Now, come here.” he purrs, beckoning him closer with a swift jerk of his finger.

Credence feels like his legs might give out and he lets out a sound somewhere along the lines of a whimper. He can’t. He can’t physically get himself to move forward into the hands that grabbed him and grabbed at his manhood inches from his face-

“Now.”

“He’s not your pet!” Graves shouts and Grindelwald practically rolls his eyes. 

“He’s whatever I say he is, much like you,” he says simply. “And I said come _here,”_ Grindelwald says, jerking his finger out in a come-hither kind of motion and Credence slides across the floor in a quick movement, the bottoms of his feet raw on the floor. 

Credence still can’t move, staring wide-eyed up at Grindelwald who had just moved him several feet with wordless magic. He’s stuck standing just inches from Grindelwald who’s regarding him with a kind of smug confidence, like Credence’s reaction was what he’d really wanted to see.

Grindelwald reaches a hand out gently to caress the side of Credence’s cheek, dragging his knuckles along the skin. The touch makes Credence recoil and choke back bile. He’s shaking violently now, his body refusing to have any other response to Grindelwald's closeness. 

The moment between Grindelwald’s hand on his face and then Graves wrenching his hand away from Credence and digging the bluntness of his thumb into Grindelwald's eye is so fast that Credence isn’t even able to fully comprehend what happened until Grindelwald is flailing and the sound coming from his lips is so loud and inhuman that Credence has to cover his ears. 

Blood comes out in a thick spray from Grindelwald's eye socket as Graves continues to dig his thumb in farther and farther. Graves kind of ends up toppling over Gellert, who falls back into the wall with his full weight, his words a garbled mess of curses and pained screeching. Graves looks manic on top of him, heels digging into the floor as he puts his full weight into it. 

Credence feels ill, standing there staring, but he can’t seem to look away either. Grindelwald’s hands are scrambling for purchase as they rip and pull at Graves’ dirty and tattered clothes but none of it stops him from gouging into his eye until Credence is sure there’s nothing left.

“Mr- Mmmr. Graves-” Credence stammers, his voice just as weak and unsteady as the rest of him.

It’s apparently enough to pull Graves out of whatever awful trance he’s in because he looks over his shoulder, forehead damp with sweat, and locks eyes with Credence. “Get out, go now,” Graves says, breathing hard through his mouth. Credence has never been truly scared of Graves before now. “Get out of the house!”

His voice echos off the walls and makes Credence shrink back before his body takes over and his mind goes somewhere else, and he runs.


	19. tipping scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Credence stumbles over himself several times as he tears out of the room, his feet burn raw under him. He has to grab onto the wall to stop his legs from giving out from under him. His heart is thundering in his ears, his breath heavy and fast, echoing in his ears until he swears he can taste copper. 

He finds the door finally- eventually- like the exit at the end of a crazy labyrinth. He tugs on it but it doesn’t budge, his breathing is coming out in rapid pants now. He’s shaking so badly it’s an actual effort to try the handle again. There’s no lock that he can see but it still refuses to open. “Please, please, no,” Credence gasps, yanking on the handle again and again but it still doesn’t give any. 

He keeps checking over his shoulder in between tugging on the door, not sure if he’s looking for Mr. Graves to round the corner or for Grindelwald to come grabbing after him and lock him away again.

Eventually, he gives up on the door, he has to. He runs back to the kitchen and to a small window he’d seen above the sink before during his meals. It’ll be a tight squeeze but he’s sure he can manage, Credence has grown exceptionally good at making himself small over the years. He fumbles, climbing up onto the counter on unsteady limbs. He has to grab at the sink faucet to steady himself as he balances awkwardly on the edge. He tries to pull the window open but it’s just as stuck as the door, refusing to budge an inch no matter what.

“Please, just open,” Credence begs, vision bleary with the threat of tears. He looks around himself frantically and his eyes land on a pepper shaker, overly large with a big metal decorative piece on top, even though the body is glass, it looks thick, heavy enough he’s sure if he swings it hard enough, he can break the glass. He reaches out and grabs it, it’s heavy in his hands and he tests the weight a couple of times before swinging at the window. 

The end of the shaker comes into contact with the window in a clash of sound and a spray of glass. He tumbles back in an attempt to shield his face, toppling over the edge of the counter and landing back on the floor with a loud crack. He lands on his back and his head smacks against the tile, making his vision swim. The air is knocked from his lungs and Credence is forced to lay there gasping for something to fill his lungs again, everything throbbing. 

Even from where he’s laying, he can see the window is still unphased, the pepper shaker having exploded into a million shards of dark blue glass. He can feel the sting of a fresh cut across his cheek and on his hands and wrists and he already knows there’s likely glass embedded in his skin. 

Credence rolls onto his side with a wheeze as air finally returns to his body, chest aching. His brain is already reeling. He’s stuck, he’s completely trapped. Credence knows the feeling well and the sense of dread is looming overhead. He can’t think of where he saw other windows, not without having to walk past the room at the end of the hall and he can’t do that. He isn’t sure finding another window would change the outcome anyway.

He’s at a loss for what to do and his body wants to shut down just as much as his brain but he can’t get the sound of Graves’ voice out of his head, telling him to go. He can’t disappoint him like that, he can’t directly go against his demands. 

Credence manages to get himself onto his knees even with how badly the panic is setting in- the cloudy rings of black trying to take over his vision.

“Did you think I wouldn’t put protection on the windows and doors?” Grindelwald asks from just out of Credence’s sight, making him go rigid. He can hear the slur of pain in his voice but above that, there’s anger. “I assumed you would’ve tried sooner, truthfully.” 

Credence can’t move or think, his whole body is rigid and shaking like a leaf. He feels like he’s going to fall apart. Black laps at his skin like a tongue, his body feeling distant. 

“Don’t bother,” Grindelwald snarls and Credence feels a hand grasp at the back of his neck, hard. 

“Let go!” Credence shrieks, trying to jerk away. He can see wisps of ash-grey smoke twisting around himself. It’s like a defensive mechanism, really, Credence can’t help but think. He wishes he could flick his wrist and make things bend at his command like Mr. Graves, like Grindelwald. 

“You won’t have another little outburst like last time,” Grindelwald warns, digging his fingers into Credence’s skin until it stings and he’s arching away to try and relieve it. “I’m taking extra careful measures with you now, honey. Let’s just keep that obscurial locked up until I know what to do with it, hm?” 

“No,” Credence manages, his voice wavering. Credence cranes his neck and get’s only the slightest look at Grindelwald's face, pale and streaked with blood, dark red matted in his white hair. Then, he snaps Credence’s head back to look ahead and he makes a broken sound at the way his body jerks with pain. 

“Yes.”

Credence’s vision goes hot white, pain sears up through his skin, every nerve ending on fire. It takes his brain several long seconds just motionless in agonizing pain before he realizes it’s magic- though Credence’s severely limited knowledge doesn’t give him any sense of what kind before he feels his body sway and tip and he hits the floor again.


	20. Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mild gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! sorry for the wait, I haven't had a chance to do any writing in a month bc of work.. sooo enjoy!

Credence thrashes weakly as Grindelwald grabs at the back of Credence’s shirt, around the collar and tugs. Even though the struggle, Grindelwald shows no sign of it inconveniencing him as he easily drags Credence across the stone floor. 

His body is still singing with pain, his vision throbbing in and out of focus in hot white flashes. Everything he does feels sluggish and weakened, but he still tries, as weak as his attempts are. “Let go,” Credence begs, clawing at the floor as he’s pulled further away from the door. Credence isn’t sure he ever really believed he could escape this, but there’s a heavy kind of defeat settling in his stomach now.

“I’ve heard enough whining, Credence,” he growls back, and even with Credence’s back to him, he can still picture the stern face, angry and cold. “You’re only digging yourself a deeper hole. Is that what you want?”

Credence shakes his head, his breath too quick to be considered any kind of even breathing. “No- no,” Credence mumbles and Grindelwald hums.

“You can be rather pesky, when you want to be,” Grindelwald comments offhandedly as he jerks him roughly around the corner, back down the hall Credence knows far too well. “Not quite my obedient little thing anymore, are you?”

Credence doesn’t answer, just tries to jerk away, only managing to choke himself a little as the collar around his shirt tightens in his attempt.

“I don’t think it’s your fault, though,” he continues, unphased by Credence's continued struggle. “No, you’ve got something powerful inside of you, don’t you? Something that needs control- control that you don’t know how to give it. Instead, all it’s getting is defiance. I think that has a lot to do with Percy, don’t you?”

Credence shakes his head, eyes wide. “No,” he gasps. His head is instantly flooded with awful images, images of Mr. Graves being hurt and punished like Credence has been subjected to before. He can’t. “No, please!”

“I think so too,” he hums and Credence lets himself sag a shaky sob forcing its way from his lips. “But it’s okay. Time apart just means more time for me to really work on your little obscurial, huh? I know I’ve been neglecting it, but I think you’re broken down enough now.”

If Grindelwald continues talking after that, Credence doesn’t hear a single word. His head feels fuzzy and heavy and his ears seem to happily take up the constant, grating sound of high pitched ringing. The magic still ever prominent from Grindelwald’s spell has yet to fade, instead, leaving a dull feeling behind his eye’s and sharp, hot pain if he moves too much. 

Credence can’t do it, can’t even begin to imagine doing what he’s been doing for the last months-? Has it been months? A year? - without Graves there. Graves has been his remaining sanity. His body shakes uselessly and soon enough Grindelwald yanks him up by his arm, trying to get him to stand. Credence tries, mostly just to stop the pain from swelling, but his legs feel heavy and useless and he fumbles, tripping over himself. Grindelwald has no problem steadying him out. He wraps an arm easily around Credence’s thin middle, hoisting him upright. Credence glances anxiously up at him, vision bleary from tears.

He grins down at him in return and Credence can’t hold back the horrified sound that wrenches its way out of him when he settles on his face. The blood is drying, thick and dark, matted in his hair and beard, streaks across his skin. None of that is anything less than what he deserves, but it isn’t hard to see the real damage, where Graves had settled his focus. Where Grindelwald’s left eye was before, is now an empty socket, bloody and thick and gored. But there’s no eye there, anymore, of that Credence’s is sure, or at least nothing that resembles one anymore.

“Pretty?” Grindelwald asks, smiling widely through grit teeth. 

Credence forces himself to look away, still pulled snuggly against Grindelwald’s chest.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I thought too,” he hums, pushing Credence forward a couple of uncoordinated steps towards a room he hasn’t been in before. “Don’t worry, it won’t go without its punishments,” he says, tapping gently at Credence’s shoulder. 

Credence shivers as he’s steered into the room. It’s a bedroom, clearly. There’s a bed and a nightstand and a bathroom just off to the left. It’s more sparsely furnished than what was once Graves’ room, so Credence assumes it must be a guest room. Even still, it’s nice, it radiates care and homeliness. It makes Credence’s chest ache for something he’s never had.

“Like it?” he asks in a way that Credence is sure is just to tease. “Nice boys get nice things.”

Credence’s head swims a little. Is he really getting off so easily? He tried to escape, broke things too- is Grindelwald going to pin it all so easily on Mr. Graves? Credence feels immensely guilty for the relief that brings him. He shouldn’t. Mr. Graves did everything for him, to try and save him.

Grindelwald pushes Credence a few more steps into the room and clicks the door shut behind them. “Right, Credence?”

Credence snaps back, glancing back at Grindelwald and trying his best not to grimace at the sight of his face. He can’t find any words, he’s scared if he even opens his mouth he might vomit. 

He smiles down at him in a way that makes Credence recoil a bit. 

“Too bad you haven’t been nice.”


End file.
